Al ritmo de la lluvia
by makfelu.suarez
Summary: Se separaron una tarde de lluvia... Anastasia con el hijo de ambos en el vientre y Christian creyendo que los estaba perdiendo... Se reencontraron una noche lluviosa en un concierto... Anastasia con su hijo a cuestas y Christian confundido por sus sentimientos hacia ella al haberla visto de nuevo La lluvia y la música... el complemento perfecto para una historia de amor...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La sala de conciertos de la escuela de música de Seattle estaba a reventar. Un concierto de piano se iba a dar en dicho lugar y toda la gente estaba ansiosa de ver a uno de los mejores pianistas de la ciudad. Muchos periodistas habían ido a cubrir el evento, esperando poder hablar con el joven músico que iba a amenizar la jornada.

-¿Estás preparado, hermano?-preguntó Mia Grey mientras arreglaba la corbata de su hermano.

-Como siempre-repuso Christian Grey mientras se ponía el saco de paño.

Mia miró a su hermano con tristeza. Había cambiado mucho desde que salió del colegio. Ya no era el mismo niño amable y sonriente sino un ser frio y sin sentimientos. Una mujer lo había convertido en aquel ser sin sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no sonríes?-le preguntó ella-. Mira que la noche es muy hermosa.

-Ella se llevó mi sonrisa-repuso con frialdad el muchacho-. Jamás volveré a sonreír.

Mia lo abrazó con fuerza y derramó un par de lágrimas. Christian correspondió al abrazo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Déjame solo, Mia-le pidió Christian-. Necesito prepararme mentalmente.

-Con gusto, hermano-repuso la joven.

La chica salió del cuarto en el que Christian esperaba a ser llamado para su presentación y lo dejó solo. El joven pianista se miró a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había allí. Las enormes ojeras bajo sus claros ojos grises, la barba y el bigote mostraban al hombre en el que se había convertido cuando la mujer que amaba se fue.

Su mente viajó a ese día tan oscuro para su vida pero tan claro en su mente en el que todo con lo que tanto había soñado se había ido a la basura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

Era un día lluvioso y él corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban persiguiendo a la chica que amaba. Ella huía de él para no lastimarse más. El padre de ella no los quería ver juntos y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por separarlos.

-¡Ana!-la llamaba Christian mientras corría-. ¡Detente, te lo pido! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

-¡Aléjate de mí, Christian!-gritaba ella-. ¡Si mi padre nos ve juntos te va a matar y no quiero que te hagan daño!

Sin embargo, el muchacho no se detuvo y consiguió alcanzarla. La tomó por un brazo y la giró para que lo mirara a los ojos

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué me dejas si te amo tanto?-preguntaba él mientras la miraba fijamente-. ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No es eso, Christian-respondió Ana mientras apretaba los brazos helados del muchacho-. Eres más que un príncipe conmigo pero las cosas cambiaron.

-¿Por qué rompiste conmigo entonces?-estaba desesperado-. Te amo más que a mi vida y solo quiero que seas feliz-acarició el vientre de la chica-. Cásate conmigo. Vamos a tener un hijo y nos amamos ¿Qué más necesitamos para ser felices?

Ana lo miró con una ansiedad inocultable en sus ojos. Vamos a tener un hijo, dijo él, pero lo que el muchacho no sabía es que ese niño ya no existía.

-Lamento desilusionarte pero ya no vamos a tener ningún hijo-repuso ella con tristeza.

Christian sintió que su respiración se cortaba y que una ira intensa empezaba a correr por sus venas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó asustado-. ¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo?

-Cuando mi papá se enteró que él existía-empezó a relatar con voz temblorosa-, tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte. Me dijo que lo último que quería era que su nieto fuera hijo de un bastardo-acarició el pecho del muchacho cuando vio que comenzó a crispar los puños-. Fue tan fuerte la pelea y me dio tanta rabia que te llamara bastardo que salí corriendo del cuarto y cuando estaba bajando por las escaleras, tropecé y me caí. Rodé escaleras abajo sin poder detenerme y cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital. Ethan, estaba conmigo y me dio la noticia-Miró a Christian con desesperación-. Nuestro hijo murió, Christian.

El muchacho sintió que un surco se abría a sus pies. Ese bebé era lo más espectacular que podía haberle pasado en la vida. Era consciente de que se apresuró un poco para engendrarlo pero cuando Ana le dio la noticia no pudo ocultar su felicidad y hacer planes con el bebé y por supuesto con su madre.

-Dime que no es cierto-fue lo único que pudo decir el chico ante la impresión que le produjo la noticia-. Dime que me estas mintiendo y que mi hijo sigue creciendo aquí-rogó mientras acariciaba el vientre de Ana.

-Ya no hay nada aquí, Christian-comentó mientras ponía su mano sobre la de él- Y si algún día lo hay, no será tuyo.

Christian soltó de repente a la chica y la miró con rabia en su mirada.

-¿No me amas?-preguntó dominado por una ira intensa.

Ana contuvo su respuesta. Quería decirle que sí, que él era el hombre más importante en su vida y que lo amaba con toda su alma pero para evitar que su padre le hiciera daño tenía que mentirle aunque eso le partiera el corazón.

-No, Christian-respondió ella-. Ya no te amo.

Christian tuvo la impresión de que su corazón puro y noble era arrancado de su pecho y en su lugar ponían uno oscuro y sin sentimientos.

-Ya no me amas-susurró como si no lo creyera-. Solo me usaste para divertirte y mostrarle a todo el mundo que tenías a un payaso por novio.

-Eso no es cierto-replicó ella enojándose-. En su momento si te quise como se debía pero ahora no siento nada por ti.

El joven apretó los puños y una mirada malvada apareció en sus ojos.

-Afortunadamente, ya no tenemos nada en común-dijo en tono bajo-. Un hijo de dos personas que no se aman solo iba a sufrir. A donde vaya a estar, está mejor.

-Tienes razón-admitió ella.

La lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente sobre los dos protagonistas mientras ellos se miraban fijamente. Ana sufría en su interior mientras que Christian comenzaba a sentir un rencor indomable hacia aquella mujer.

-Hasta aquí llegamos-repuso ella para romper el silencio-. Adiós para siempre, Christian Grey.

-Que te vaya bien, Anastasia Steele-dijo Christian y se dio la vuelta para irse.

* * *

En todo esto pensaba el Christian de veintiséis años. Llevaba seis años sin verla y seis años despreciándola por su hipocresía, por haberlo usado de esa manera. Con cuidado acomodó su corbata y se miró una vez más al espejo.

-Eres bien guapo, Christian Grey-dijo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. La única sonrisa que mostraba a los demás-. Ahora a tocar el piano como todo un genio.

Sin esperar a más, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al auditorio.

* * *

En el auditorio, Grace Trevelyan Grey, madre de Christian, Mia y Elliot esperaba a que su hijo saliera al escenario. Mientras lo hacía, consentía a Orión, el imponente lobo siberiano propiedad de Christian y que acompañaba a su amo a cualquier lado. En esas estaba cuando apareció Mia y se sentó de golpe junto a ella.

-Hola mamá-la abrazó-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Se puede decir que bien-respondió la mujer-. Aunque sigo preocupada por tu hermano.

-Yo también lo estoy, mamá-repuso la chica-. Él ha cambiado mucho desde que ella se fue.

-Es una lástima que esa muchacha no lo hubiera querido de verdad porque mi Christian si estaba de verdad enamorado-comentó Grace.

-Y aunque mi hermano quiera negarlo, se le nota que sigue enamorado de esa mujer que tanto lo lastimó-objetó Mia enojada-. Christian ya no es el mismo de antes. Ya no sonríe y cuando lo hace su sonrisa es malvada y me da miedo.

-Solo necesita tiempo, pequeña-le acarició una mano-. Muy en el fondo está el Christian que tanto queremos las dos.

-Eso es cierto, madre-aceptó Mia-. El tiempo tal vez cure sus heridas.

Grace sonrió y continuó alisando el pelaje del imponente animal que reposaba tranquilo justo al lado de ellas.

Entretanto el auditorio iba llenándose poco a poco. La gente esperaba con ansias el inicio del gran concierto. Personalidades muy famosas entraban al lugar y se iban acomodando. Entre las personas informales que entraban apareció un joven de pelo rubio y de profundos ojos azules, tomado de la mano de una rubia de hermosos ojos azules y detrás de ellos una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules claros y a su lado iba un muchacho idéntico a ellas.

-Linda noche, ¿No crees, Elliot?-preguntó la rubia al muchacho.

-Es hermosa-aceptó el muchacho-. Sin embargo, no sería tan linda si no estuvieras junto a mí, Kate.

Los chicos se besaron mientras eran observados por la joven de cabello castaño, quien no parecía muy complacida de estar ahí. La pareja rompió el beso y observaron a la joven.

-¿Qué te pasa, cuñadita?-preguntó Elliot mientras sonreía-. ¿No estás a gusto aquí?

-Sabes muy bien que no-replicó ella-. Llevo seis años sin verlo y estoy segura de que él no querrá verme a mí-se volvió para mirarlo con el cejo fruncido-. Y no me llames cuñada.

-Christian ya está lo bastante crecidito como para seguir con esas estupideces, Ana-replicó Elliot enojado-. Lamento hacerte enojar.

-Cálmate, cariño-Kate se paró frente a él y le tomó la mano-. Recuerda que nuestro hijo siente lo que pasa a su alrededor y es un bebé algo sensible.

Elliot acarició el vientre de Kate. Su hijo estaba creciendo ahí dentro. Dos años de matrimonio con esa hermosa chica y ya iba a convertirse en padre. Se consideraba afortunado de tenerla a su lado.

-Está bien-aceptó él-. Voy a calmarme pero no permitiré que el baboso de mi hermano se comporte como un canalla con tu amiga.

-No pienso hablar con él-replicó Ana, mirándolo-. Le dije adiós un día y en eso se va a quedar.

-¿Vas a ignorarlo y a seguir huyendo de él después de haberle mentido de esa manera?-la retó Elliot.

-Yo no le mentí-replicó ella-. Mi papá quería separarnos y si yo seguía con él iba a matarlo…

-¡De todas formas le mentiste!-exclamó Elliot-. Le dijiste que su hijo había muerto y que no lo amabas y eso no es cierto.

Ana observó con fijeza al piso mientras recordaba ese triste día en el que le había dicho a él que el hijo que esperaba había muerto y que había dejado de quererlo.

* * *

Después de haberse quedado sola en medio de la lluvia, se dirigió a su casa. Entró como tromba, asustando a su padre y a su hermano que en ese momento conversaban en la sala de la casa.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Ray, su padre, deteniéndola por los hombros-. ¿Y por qué estás tan mojada?

-Mi vida acaba de destruirse por tu culpa, papá-se separó de él-. Le dije al hombre que amo que ya no siento nada por él y que su hijo había muerto.

-Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón-opinó Ray mientras sonreía-. Ese muchacho no te convenía.

-Lo hice para protegerlo de ti-replicó ella-. Amenazaste con matarlo sino me alejaba de él. Sin embargo, que lo haya alejado de mi vida con mentiras no quiere decir que no vaya a seguir amándolo ni pensado en él todo el tiempo. Además de que este bebé me lo va a recordar siempre.

-Desafortunadamente ese bebé es hijo de ese bastardo-replicó Ray-. Aunque si se mantienen alejado de él estaré seguro de que será un niño de bien y educado y no revoltoso como su indomable progenitor.

Ana no quiso decir nada al respecto y rápidamente subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Mientras lloraba se sentó la cama y se acarició el vientre.

-Perdóname, bebé-susurró-. Perdóname por alejar a tu padre de nosotros pero no quiero que le hagan daño. Lo amo con toda mi alma y solo quiero que este bien aunque signifique tenerlo lejos de nosotros. Te juro que algún día lo vamos a volver a ver y espero que él sepa perdonarme por esto que le estoy haciendo.

Luego de eso se levantó y empacó todas sus pertenencias en una enorme maleta. Cuando ya la tuvo lista, acudió a su padre y le dijo que quería irse del país por un tiempo. Ray no aceptó la decisión de su hija y se opuso. Tampoco quería perder a su hija y a su nieto pero esperaba poder mantenerla lejos de Grey por un tiempo prudente.

* * *

-¿Ana?

La voz de su hermano la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Si, Ethan?-lo miró.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó su hermano-. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?

-No-repuso ella-. Creo que es mejor enfrentar de una vez por todas está situación. Además, Christian debe saber que su hijo si está con vida.

-Mejor vamos a sentarnos-intervino Kate-. Estoy un poco cansada.

-Claro, mi vida-contesto Elliot.

Los cuatro muchachos fueron a acomodarse hacia el centro del auditorio.

Por fin todo el mundo ya se había acomodado y el director de la escuela de música el maestro Jason Taylor, presentó con mucho entusiasmo al joven pianista Christian Grey. Christian apareció en el escenario y una lluvia de aplausos cubrió su entrada. El muchacho apenas hizo una reverencia sin mostrar sonrisa alguna. La gran mayoría de chicas que había en el sitio, suspiraban al ver al muchacho. Todas tenían la esperanza de que él las mirara, solo eso. Aunque no faltaba la que tuviera la ambición de ser la dueña del corazón de aquel imponente joven. Sin embargo, y aunque Christian lo negara todo el tiempo, Ana era la única e indiscutible propietaria de ese corazón últimamente tan oscuro.

Con paso elegante se dirigió hacia el enorme piano de color oscuro que dominaba la mitad del escenario y se sentó frente a él. Vestido completamente de negro y con las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos se asemejaba a un vampiro.

-Se ve muy bien-comentó Elliot.

-Ha cambiado mucho-comentó Ana-. Ha crecido y se ve mucho más guapo que antes.

-Se dice que su estilo de interpretación es muy oscuro-intervino Kate-. La canción que está tocando puede ser muy alegre pero él le da su toque oscuro y propio muy interesante que cautiva al público.

-No se parece en nada al Christian del que me enamoré-replicó Ana con tristeza-. Es oscuro, frio y está irreconocible.

Christian estuvo interpretando el piano por cerca de dos horas. Tal y como Kate lo había dicho el chico ponía una pasión tan negra en sus interpretaciones que gran parte del público no pudo contener las lágrimas. En especial con la última canción que interpretó: Love history. Con cuidado se levantó y se plantó frente al público que muy emocionado se puso en pie y empezó a aplaudirlo fieramente. Al levantarse, su mirada recorrió cada rincón del auditorio donde ubicó a su hermana, su madre y su perro. El animal se entusiasmó mucho y casi sale corriendo hacia su amo pero el muchacho lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano y el perrito se sentó de inmediato al ver la orden. Después de la ovación, Christian abandonó el escenario y fue a refugiarse a su lugar sagrado. En un par de minutos, su madre y su hermana aparecieron por la puerta. El primero en correr hacia Christian fue Orión.

-Hola, amigo-el muchacho lo recibió en sus brazos y empezó a acariciarlo-. Tú no me abandonarías, ¿verdad?

-Y nosotras tampoco, muchacho-replicó su madre mientras se le acercaba.

-Lo sé, mamá-se levantó y la abrazo-. ¿Disfrutaron del concierto?-preguntó.

-Desde luego, hermanito-repuso Mia-. Aunque si me estuvo fastidiando los comentarios insinuantes de tus admiradoras con respecto a lo guapo, fuerte y talentoso que eres.

Christian sonrió con su malvado gesto.

-Muchas mujeres me persiguen-abrazó a su hermana y a su madre por los hombros-, pero yo solo tengo ojos para dos hermosas y maravillosas damas: mi hermana y mi madre.

-¿Y ella, hermano?-preguntó Mia mirándolo.

Christian se separó con fuerza de ellas y caminó hacia la puerta. En medio del concierto le parecía haber visto ese par de ojos tan azules y tan hermosos que lo habían enamorado diez años atrás. Tuvo la sensación de que perdía la concentración total y que se bajaba del escenario para correr hacia ella, tomarla en sus brazos y besarla en los labios mientras le rogaba que no volviera a irse de su lado. Sin embargo, en su mente apareció esa tarde lluviosa en que ella le decía que ya no la amaba y volvía a sentir rencor hacia ella.

-Christian-Grace se le acercó y le acarició la espalda-. ¿Ella también?

Por un momento, la duda invadió su mente pero lo que su corazón sentía cada vez que la recordaba era mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-Sí, madre-respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza-. Ella también. Aunque haya jugado con mis sentimientos.

-Mejor vámonos-intervino Mia-. Tienes que dormir, Christian.

-Yo nunca duermo-repuso Christian.

-Vamos, muchacho.

Mia y Grace condujeron a Christian fuera de la habitación. Los tres se dirigieron al salón principal del lugar donde el muchacho debía conceder un par de entrevista antes de retirarse. La pequeña familia pasaba en medio de la gente. Christian solo miraba a su alrededor, asegurándose de que ella no estaba en el lugar y que solo fue su imaginación. No obstante, no pudo seguir en su observación porque un montón de periodistas lo rodearon y empezaron a hacerle preguntas.

A lo lejos y tratando de ocultar su identidad usando unos lentes oscuros, Ana observaba a Christian. No quedaba rastro del muchacho que conoció en el colegio pero no podía negar que se veía mucho más guapo que antes. Además que parecía haber aumentado su musculatura y un poco su altura.

-Parecen que los veintiséis años te sientan muy bien, Christian Grey-comentó Ana.

Kate, que estaba cerca de ella, se dio cuenta de la constante mirada que mantenía la chica sobre el joven pianista.

-Ya deja de mirarlo-susurró al oído de la chica-. No demuestres lo que todavía sientes por él.

Ana le lanzó una mirada rápida a Kate mientras trataba de ocultar el color rosa que aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Guarda silencio, Kate-replicó Ana-. Si Ethan te escucha, tendré muchos problemas.

-Tranquila-continuó Kate en su tono travieso-. Mejor… ¿Por qué no te acercas y lo saludas?

-¡¿Te volviste loca?!-exclamó-. Christian no quiere verme, de eso estoy segura.

En ese momento, una vieja enemiga de Ana apareció por la escalera del lugar y escuchó lo que Kate y su cuñada hablaban. La de gafas oscuras le pareció conocida y se detuvo a mirarla por un momento. Cuando confirmó que era quien creía se acercó a ellas rápidamente.

-Cálmate, Ana-decía Kate-. Tal vez él haya olvidado lo que pasó y esté dispuesto a hablar contigo…

Kate no pudo continuar porque en ese momento fue interrumpida por la mujer que acababa de entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ana Steele?-preguntó enojada.

Ana miró a la chica y se quitó los anteojos para verla mejor. Tragó saliva con fuerza cuando la reconoció.

-Elena-susurró Ana sin permitirse evidenciar su sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió la chica rubia, de impresionantes ojos verdes.

-Solo vine a disfrutar del concierto-repuso Ana calmadamente.

Elena se le acercó y la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿No viniste por Christian?

La pregunta fue directa y Ana ya se la veía venir. Por un momento se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-No vengo por él-mintió y sintió un dolor en el corazón-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Más te vale-ignoró la pregunta de ella-. Porque por fin él es mío y nadie me lo va a quitar.

Tal afirmación causó que Ana sintiera que su corazón latiera rápidamente y que unos celos incontenibles se apoderaban de todo su cuerpo.

-¿Están juntos?-preguntó Ana conteniendo el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

Elena sonrió. Pero cuando estaba a punto de responder, alguien la interrumpió.

-¡Ya deja de decir eso, Elena!

Elena, Ana y Kate quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar la fuerte voz de Christian. La primera se dio la vuelta para observar con miedo al alto pianista.

-Hola, Christian-lo saludó tímidamente-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estaba bien-repuso mirando a Ana fijamente-. Pero dos personas acaban de arruinarme la noche-volvió a mirar a Elena-. Por favor ya deja de decirle a todo el mundo que somos novios porque eso no es cierto, ¿estamos?

-Está bien-aceptó Elena.

-Ahora vete-le ordenó el muchacho.

Elena se perdió entre la multitud rápidamente. Ana sintió que la respiración se le cortaba cuando Christian fijó sus llamativos ojos grises en ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el muchacho.

Ana sostuvo su mirada.

-Vine a buscarte-respondió ella-. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Tú y yo no tenemos de que hablar-replicó Christian-. Mejor vete por donde viniste y no vuelvas a buscarme.

Y se dio la vuelta para perderse entre la multitud. Ana lo siguió.

-¿Qué haces, Ana?-Kate la retuvo por un brazo.

-Tengo que hablar con él-se zafó-. Tengo que decirle que aún lo amo y que su hijo está vivo.

-Ya déjalo-le rogó ella-. Christian no quiere saber de ti y si insistes en perseguirlo solo vas a conseguir que te haga daño. No es el mismo que conocimos hace años. Es oscuro y frio.

-Por mi culpa es así-replicó Ana-. Si no quiere perdonarme, por lo menos conseguiré que vuelva a ser el de antes.

Y salió corriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Christian llegó rápidamente a la recepción. Allí buscaba con ansias a Erika, su mejor amiga y confidente, lo más parecido a una hermana. Cuando la encontró, la llevó a rastras a un lugar alejado de la gente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Christian?-preguntó extrañada.

-Lleva a mi madre y a mi hermana a casa-le pidió-. Necesito irme de aquí rápidamente.

-Claro claro-aceptó-. ¿Por qué me pides eso? ¿Qué pasa?

Christian bajó la mirada y crispó los puños.

-Ana está aquí-repuso suavemente-. Viene detrás de mí y necesito huir.

Erika abrió la boca asombrada.

-¿Por qué huyes de ella, si la amas?-preguntó al recomponerse un poco.

Christian observó a Erika con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No quiero que vuelva a lastimarme-repuso mostrando por primera vez algo de debilidad-. Ya he sufrido demasiado.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Erika -. Pero si ella logra alcanzarte, quiero que le des una oportunidad.

-Está bien-aceptó-. Te encargo a mis dos mujercitas.

-Descuida. Estarán bien-repuso Erika.

Christian salió corriendo seguido de cerca por Orión y juntos llegaron al parqueadero de la escuela. En este lugar Christian se dio cuenta que Ana lo había alcanzado. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta del pasajero para que el can entrara y la cerró. Luego se subió al lado del conductor y sin perder tiempo arrancó su flamante Audi SUV.

Ana lo vio subirse al auto y también corrió al suyo.

-No vas a huir de mí siempre, Christian Grey-comentó mientras se subía y arrancaba el auto de su hermano.

La persecución no fue tan peligrosa. Las calles de la Seattle estaban vacías.

El par de muchachos aceleraron sus autos al máximo. En el carro de Christian había mucha actividad.

-Ya deja de perseguirme o terminaré deteniendo el auto para poder ir y besarte-comentaba mientras aferraba el timón con fuerza.

A su lado, Orión gemía suavemente. Su amo lo miró.

-No me hagas esto, amigo-respondió a los gemidos del animal-. Yo sé que la extrañas, a mí me pasa igual pero ella me lastimó y su padre mató a nuestro hijo. No directamente pero provocó el accidente que hizo que Ana perdiera al bebé.

Christian se hundió en sus pensamientos y dejó de prestarle atención a la carretera. Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó el bocinazo que otro auto le lanzó.

-¿Qué le pasa, idiota?-le gritó el conductor.

Christian frenó en seco y con la mano arriba se disculpó. Su Audi quedó detenido al lado del andén mientras él tomaba un poco de aire. Por el retrovisor, vio que un automóvil blanco se detenía justo detrás del suyo. Con resignación miró a Orión y se dio cuenta de que el perro trataba de abrir la puerta de su lado para salir. Sonrió y quitó el seguro para que el animal saliera. Cuando se sintió libre el perro corrió hacia Ana que ya había salido de su auto. Christian también bajó del suyo y observó el hermoso rencuentro.

-Hola, Orión-Ana acariciaba al perrito que saltaba contento de un lado a otro-. Estás enorme y muy hermoso. Al parecer, han cuidado muy bien de ti.

Ana se incorporó y miró a Christian. El pianista también la observó fijamente.

-Lo has cuidado bien-dijo Ana para hacer conversación.

-Es más que mi amigo-contestó Christian-. Es como si fuera mi hijo-bajó la cabeza-. Un reemplazo por el que perdí hace años.

Ana sintió que una presión empezaba a apretarle el corazón. Quería gritarle que el hijo de ambos estaba vivo y preguntaba por él todo el tiempo además de que eran idénticos. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de decírselo.

-¿Por qué volviste?-preguntó Christian al notar que ella no decía palabra alguna.

-Quería hablar contigo-repuso ella-. Pedirte perdón y decirte que lo que te dije hace seis años no era cierto.

¡Alarma!

-¿De qué estás hablando exactamente?-preguntó con cuidado el muchacho.

-No es cierto que haya dejado de amarte-repuso ella sabiendo que no era toda la verdad-. Solo lo dije para protegerte de mi papá.

Christian abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo. Su mirada se volvió distante y estuvo a punto de sonreír pero llevaba demasiados años siendo tan oscuro y frio que lo único que hizo fue volver a mirar a la chica fijamente para mentirle como nunca lo había hecho con ella.

-¿Aún me amas?-se rio oscuramente.

-¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?-preguntó desesperada-. Yo no jugaría nunca con eso.

-Lo hiciste una vez y me convertiste en lo que ahora soy-le reclamó Christian poniéndose serio-. En mi corazón ya no hay amor para ninguna mujer. Mucho menos para ti.

-¿Qué dices?-Ana comenzó a llorar-. ¿Estás queriendo decir que no me amas?

-Exactamente eso dije-repuso-. Yo ya no te amo, Anastasia Steele. Las únicas mujeres importantes en mi vida son mi madre, mi hermana y Erika, mi mejor amiga.

Ana observó con dolor a su amado Christian. En el fondo sentía un dolor muy grande por aquella confesión que el muchacho le había hecho. Aunque aún guardaba la esperanza de que él estuviera mintiendo.

-Entonces esta charla no tiene sentido-comentó Ana en tono entristecido.

-No-repuso él sin dejar de mirarla.

Ana no dijo más. Christian llamó con silbido a Orión y el perrito corrió hacia la camioneta y se montó en ella. El muchacho cerró la puerta y puso los seguros para que el animal no saliera. Orión intentó a abrir la puerta de su lado pero no lo consiguió. Ana lo escuchó gemir y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó enojada-. Yo quiero estar un rato con él. Orión nos pertenece a los dos.

-Pero yo lo cuide por seis años y solo-replicó manteniendo su frialdad-. Cualquier día puedes ir a mi casa por él y con gusto dejaré que pasen juntos todo el tiempo que quieras. Por ahora, es mejor que nos separemos y pensemos bien las cosas.

Sin permitirse esperar a que Ana dijera algo, Christian se subió a su auto y la puso en marcha rápidamente. Ella lo observó mientras se iba.

-Has cambiado, Christian Grey pero haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que vuelvas a ser el de antes-comentó-. Y aunque no me perdones nunca, estaré feliz de ver al chico del que me enamoré.

* * *

Christian manejaba de manera controlada a través de las calles. Su cabeza daba vueltas y el lento gemir de Orión ya lo estaba desesperando.

-No me hagas esto, amigo-dijo mientras acariciaba con su mano al perrito que se había recostado en sus piernas-. Es difícil pero tenemos que superarlo juntos. Eres lo único bueno que ella me dejó-lloró un poco-. Saber que había planeado tantas cosas para vivir con Ana y mi hijo y que de un momento a otro todo se fue al caño de golpe y no pude hacer todo lo que había programado. Me daba miedo ser padre pero estaba dispuesto a aprender. A hacer de mi hijo todo un hombre o a proteger a mi princesa de haber sido una niña.

El muchacho continuó conduciendo mientras se reprendía a sí mismo. Fue débil ante ella y mentirle de esa manera fue más fuerte que nada en el mundo. Las enormes lágrimas que corrían por su rostro era la clara muestra del dolor que mentirle a ella le había producido.

Tardo cerca de media hora en llegar a su casa. Aparcó con suavidad en el garaje y se bajó de la camioneta, llevando en brazos a su fiel Orión que se había quedado dormido durante el viaje. No quiso entrar a la casa sino de que dio la vuelta alrededor y se sentó frente a la puerta trasera mientras observaba a su perro dormir.

-¿Te vas a quedar hay toda la noche?

Christian dio la vuelta y vio a su hermana parada detrás de él con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y el ceño algo fruncido.

-Hablé con ella-repuso a modo de respuesta-. Creo que eso ya me hace mucho mal.

Mia se sentó a su lado y se recostó en él.

-No sé porque conserve a Orión-comentó mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro-. Me la recuerda todo el tiempo y me hace dar cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ella pero tampoco puedo perdonarla por lo que me hizo.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Mia.

-Que si me ama y que venía a pedirme perdón por lo que me dijo hace años-contestó aún sin creerlo-. Se veía tan hermosa y lloró cuando le dije que ya no la amaba-su mirada se perdió en un punto lejano-. Sentí que el alma se me partía en miles de pedazos cuando la vi llorar.

-¿Por qué le mentiste de esa manera?-le preguntó Mia-. Estás enamorado de ella y no me lo vas a negar porque puedo verlo en tu mirada.

Christian no quiso decir palabra alguna e ignoró la pregunta de su hermana.

-Creo que iré a dormir-comentó mientras se levantaba y cogía a Orión en sus brazos-. Estoy cansado.

Mia se sorprendió por la decisión de su hermano pero prefirió no decir nada. Su hermano se iba a dormir y no quería que el muchacho se hiciera para atrás y pasara la noche entera en vela.

-Descansa, hermano.

El muchacho caminó hacia su habitación. Se encerró allí y puso a Orión sobre la cama mientras lo arropaba con las cobijas.

-Espérame un momento amigo. Voy a ponerme ropa de dormir.

Con cuidado se quitó el elegante traje oscuro y lo metió a su armario. Se puso una camiseta negra y en pantaloncillos se metió a la cama. Abrazando con fuerza a Orión, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, Ana manejaba con dificultad hacia su casa mientras lloraba. A través de la ventana veía la lluvia caer.

-"Otra vez tocando esa canción, Teddy"-pensó Ana con profunda tristeza-. "Cada vez que la tocas, recuerdo lo que tu papá me dijo cuándo se enteró de tu existencia"

Christian Grey músico entregado y noble personalidad además de caballero y nada machista se había convertido en la razón por la cual ella había vuelto a sonreír. Enterarse de que esperaba un hijo de él fue la mejor noticia que le habían dado en toda su vida y recordó esas palabras tan hermosas que le dijo la tarde que se vieron y ella le contó la noticia. "Mi hijo va a ser músico como yo y la primera canción que aprenderá será la canción de las tormentas".

Teddy Steele tenía seis años de edad y había crecido con el estigma de tener papá y no conocerlo. Le había mentido cruelmente a su hijo diciéndole que su padre había desaparecido un día de sus vidas y que no lo había vuelto a ver. El pequeño niño siempre buscaba más información acerca del hombre que le dio la vida pero nadie le daba razón alguna de aquel personaje. El problema para Ana era que veía en Teddy al propio Christian. Eran idénticos.

Llegó a su casa mientras trataba de tranquilizarse un poco. Todos debían de estar en casa y no quería alterar a su mejor amiga ni a Elliot y mucho menos a su hermano, Ethan.

Entró suavemente esperando no hacer mucho ruido. No vio a nadie en la sala, así que se dirigió hacia la habitación del pequeño Teddy. Con cuidado la abrió y descubrió que el niño se había quedado dormido sobre la clavinova que su abuelo le había regalado. Sonriendo se acercó a él y lo levantó en sus brazos.

-Eres más que idéntico a tu padre-comentó ella suavemente-. Él también solía quedarse dormido mientras tocaba el piano.

Suavemente le cambió la ropa por el pijama y lo acomodó en su cama, bajo sus cobijas calientitas. Por la ventana pudo ver que el cielo se había despejado y la luna brillaba esplendorosamente sobre el cielo. Con cuidado le dio un beso en la frente al niño y salió del cuarto.

No quería alarmar a nadie así que se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación pero a la mitad del camino se topó con Ethan.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó enojado.

Ana se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Yo solo quería tomar algo de aire-replicó ella tratando de contener las ganas de llorar que tenía.

-¿Estás segura?-se le acercó-. Me dijeron que te habías ido detrás de Grey.

Ana no pudo contener más el dolor que tenía encerrado en su corazón y abrazando a Ethan rompió a llorar con fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa?-la abrazó-. No llores de esa manera. ¿Qué te hizo Grey?

-Me dijo que no me amaba-respondió ella sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Le contaste de Teddy?-la apartó para mirarla a la cara-. ¿Le dijiste que su hijo estaba vivo?

-No fui capaz, Ethan-repuso ella desconsolada-. Tal vez si le decía me iba a odiar más y no quiero eso. Yo solo quiero que me ame y ser la mujer más importante en su vida.

-Mañana es tu primer día de clases en esa academia de música y van a trabajar juntos-repuso Ethan-. Tendrás que verlo todos los días. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No sé, Ethan-volvió a abrazarlo-. Por favor, no le digas a papá. Sabes que detesta a Christian y lo va a matar si se entera que he vuelto a verlo.

-Ana-replicó Ethan-, no puedes ocultar toda la vida a Christian de nuestro padre. Ya eres toda una mujer, con una profesión y una vida realizada y tienes derecho a elegir al padre de tus hijos. Lamentablemente, elegiste a un hombre que no le agrada a papá.

Ana no fue capaz de decir nada más. Solo apretó a Ethan con mucha fuerza y siguió llorando. Ethan la llevó a su habitación y la ayudó a acostarse. Su hermana seguía llorando y tenía ganas de ir a buscar a Christian y partirle la cara por hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Sin embargo, por el bien de su hermana prefirió esperar a que ella se quedara dormida y a que las cosas siguieran su curso normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Christian soñaba que estaba en un enorme teatro y que a su lado alguien lo abrazaba y le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla. Se volvió un momento para mirar a esa persona y se dio cuenta de que era Ana.

-Has vuelto a mí –susurró sintiendo que su corazón latía rápidamente.

-Volví para no irme nunca, mi amor-repuso la chica.

Con suavidad se besaron pero luego algo extraño pasó. Ana comenzó a lamerle la nariz.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó extrañado-. Esa es mi nariz. Mis labios están más abajo.

De repente, despertó y vio a Orión frente a él lamiéndole la nariz.

-Orión-exclamó-. Me babeaste todo.

Con cuidado se levantó y observó su reloj de pulso. Se sorprendió sobremanera al ver la hora que marcaba. ¡Ocho treinta de la mañana!

-No puede ser-susurró-. Jamás había dormido tanto. No desde que ella…

Se quedó callado. Ver a Ana había cambiado algo en su vida. Desde la noche anterior se sentía diferente y ese sueño tan extraño que había tenido con ella eran la clara muestra de que algo que ya conocía había empezado a llenar su corazón nuevamente. Salió de la cama y sonrió al ver que Orión trataba de abrir la puerta del cuarto para salir. Sin dejar de sonreír se levantó y fue a quitarle el pasador a la puerta.

-Ve a hacer tus cosas, amigo o mi madre nos regaña si ensucias la alfombra-comentó.

Orión se fue corriendo de la habitación y Christian cerró la puerta. Se recostó en la madera pensando que iba a ser de su nuevo día. Fue a bañarse y arreglarse un poco. Se paró frente al espejo del cuarto de baño y se miró fijamente. Tenía bastante vello en el pecho como para seguir teniendo el que llevaba en el rostro. Dominado por una extraña decisión cogió la máquina de afeitar y empezó a quitar el vello que ensombrecía sus mejillas. Con cuidado se arregló la perilla de pelo que rodeaba su boca que fue lo único que conservó de su crecida barba.

-Dejaré ver mis mejillas pero conservaré mi adultez-comentó sonriéndose a sí mismo.

Salió del cuarto de baño y fue a vestirse. Abrió el armario y pensó en ponerse las ropas oscuras de siempre pero algo en su interior le dijo que era momento de cambiar. Así que sacó una camisa de rayas blancas y negras del cajón y se la puso sobre una camiseta blanca. Completó su vestimenta del día con un pantalón negro y unos botines. Completamente vestido se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación y se observó. Frunció el ceño al recordar que hasta narcisista se había vuelto cuando Ana lo abandonó.

-Todo mi amor es solo para ella-susurró y cogió el espejo.

Con decisión salió de su cuarto y se llevó el espejo hasta el patio de su casa donde lo rompió con un palo de escoba que encontró allí.

-¿Qué haces, Christian?-Mia apareció por la puerta-. ¿Te volviste loco?

Christian detuvo su furiosa reacción y se volvió para mirarla.

-Ese maldito reflejo ha sido mi amante por seis años. No quiero amarlo más porque mi único amor es Ana y a ella es a la que quiero amar para el resto de mi vida.

Mia se sorprendió por la convicción que había en las palabras de su hermano. Además se sintió extrañada al ver el cambio en el aspecto físico del muchacho, ¿Una camisa de rayas blancas? ¿Se había afeitado el rostro? ¿Durmió toda la noche como un lirón?

-Me voy a trabajar-susurró el muchacho mientras dejaba a un lado la escoba-. Te espero en el auto, Mia.

Su hermana mantenía sin habla y continuaba observando el espejo. Recordó esas frías palabras de su hermano aquella tarde lluviosa en que todo había Nueva York con Ana: "Mi amor será solo para mí. Seré como Narciso, un eterno enamorado de mi reflejo". Sin embargo, lo que acaba de decir: "Ese maldito reflejo ha sido mi amante por seis años. No quiero amarlo más porque mi único amor es Ana y a ella es a la que quiero amar para el resto de mi vida".

Sin poder evitar sentirse confundida por la actitud de su hermano se fue a buscarlo.

* * *

Ana se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para su hijo. Luego de servir la comida y ponerla en la mesa, fue a despertar al pequeño. Entró con cuidado y descubrió que el lecho estaba vacío y organizado.

-"Idéntico a su padre"-pensó Ana-. "Es una lástima que no pueda verlos juntos"

A lo lejos escuchó la ducha y descubrió que el pequeño ya estaba bañándose.

-"Muy independientes pero consentidos en el fondo. Ninguno podría vivir sin mi"-se entristeció un poco-. "Ha vivido seis años sin mí y está de maravilla. Como desearía que me abrazara con esos fuertes brazos y poder recostar mi cabeza en su robusto pecho"

-Hola mami.

Ana se espantó al ver al chiquitín frente a ella semidesnudo.

-Hola, hijo-comenzó a secarlo con la toalla-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-repuso el pequeño-. Anoche me quedé esperándote hasta muy tarde-una triste expresión se dibujó en su boca-, y no llegaste.

Ana le ayudó a vestirse mientras sonreía. Estaba pensando en que decirle al pequeño y la verdad aunque fuera en parte era mejor lo que le podía decir.

-Fui a un concierto de piano en la academia en la que vas a empezar hoy a estudiar-empezó a relatar Ana-. ¿Adivina quién era el concertista?

Teddy se quedó pensando por un momento con la mirada perdida mientras se ponía las medias. De repente, los hermosos ojos azules que había heredado de su madre se iluminaron tiernamente.

-¿El señor Grey?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Acertaste-repuso su madre sonriendo-. Fue un concierto hermoso e interpretó la canción que tanto te gusta a ti.

-¿De veras?-se emocionó más-. ¿Y también llovió como cuando yo la toco?

-No, mi chiquito-repuso su madre-. Él solo es un músico y toca por puro placer. En cambio tú, eres un ser muy especial y de tus manos siempre se desprende magia.

Teddy sonrió y abrazó a su mamá. Ana lo apretó mientras recordaba el concierto. En el momento en el que Christian empezó a interpretar esa sombría y extraña canción llamada "La canción de las tormentas", unas nubes negras cubrieron la ciudad y una leve lluvia empezó a caer. Teddy también podía hacer lo mismo y lo recordó cuando tuvo su encuentro con Christian, la noche anterior.

-Hoy es tu primer día de clases en la academia de música, Teddy-comentó su madre-. Vas a tu clase de piano y en la tarde a la escuela, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si señora-respondió mientras daba pequeños saltos de un lado a otro.

Teddy terminó de vestirse y corrió a desayunar. Un nuevo día muy agitado les esperaba a los dos en la academia y necesitaban estar fuertes para poder enfrentarse a Christian, en especial ella. La noche anterior solo habían hablado y las cosas no habían Nueva York muy bien que digamos. Sin embargo, algo tenía que haber hecho su presencia en el comportamiento de Christian y esperaba que este nuevo día se portara mejor con ella aunque no fuera como Ana quería.

-Hora de irnos, Teddy-dijo Ana a su hijo mientras le traía el maletín-. No debemos llegar tarde a tu clase. Eres el primer alumno del día y no debes llegar a tarde.

-¿Quién es mi profesor?-preguntó mientras se cruzaba la maleta sobre el hombro.

-Aún no lo conozco-repuso Ana-. Pero elegí al más joven para que te diviertas con él y le pases bien.

-Gracias, mamita-la abrazó.

Ana sonrió y tomó su bolso. Luego los dos salieron y se montaron al auto para irse a la academia.

* * *

Christian detuvo su camioneta en el parqueadero de la academia. Abrió la puerta y salió del auto con su maleta al hombro y se acercó a la puerta de atrás para que Orión saliera.

-Hora de la magia, amigo-dijo al animal que movía la cola de un lado a otro mientras observaba a su amo con sus ojos grises-. Vamos a ver con que sorpresa nos encontramos hoy.

Y vaya sorpresa que le esperaba a Christian.

Entró a la academia y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia su salón pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Ana en la coordinación académica, al parecer, recibiendo una carpeta y unas llaves. Su corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente y una semi sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro mientras pensaba en acercarse a la oficina para saludarla. Sin embargo, Orión se le adelantó y corrió hacia la chica.

-Orión, espera-gritó Christian pero el perro no lo escuchó.

Orión entró precipitadamente a la oficina y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Ana. La joven revisaba con mucho interés la carpeta que le habían dado y no notó que el perro estaba alrededor de ella hasta que el animal se puso en dos patas y comenzó a ladrar de felicidad.

-Hola, Orión-exclamó con sorpresa mientras sostenía al perrito-. ¿Cómo estas, precioso? Me alegra mucho verte.

En ese momento, apareció Jason, maestro y director de la academia. Con el ceño fruncido observó al perro que ladraba alegremente.

-Parece que Christian ya ha llegado-comentó mientras se acercaba a Ana-. Orión lo acompaña a todas partes y se lleva muy bien con los estudiantes. Esperemos que el nuevo estudiante que le dieron hoy sea del agrado del perrito.

-¿Christian da clases acá?-preguntó Ana sorprendida.

-Desde luego-aceptó Jason-. Es el maestro de piano más joven que tenemos aquí.

Ana sintió que su corazón se detenía y que su respiración se aceleraba. Había puesto a su hijo con el profesor más joven para que el niño la pasara bien en sus clases pero nunca se imaginó que ese profesor era el propio Christian. Sin quererlo había juntado a Teddy con su verdadero padre.

-No puede ser-susurró para sí misma-. Creo que mejor me voy a clase.

Justo en el momento que iba a salir de la oficina, Christian se detuvo justo en la salida de la puerta y se recostó en el quicio mientras la miraba con su sensual sonrisa en el rostro. Ana se puso muy nerviosa pero ya no era la misma niña de hacía seis años que se derretía con solo verlo y supo controlar sus nervios.

-Buen día, Ana-la saludó él-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola, Christian-repuso ella-. Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar y por tu interés.

-No me interesa si estás bien o estás mal-replicó Christian sin poder evitar sentir un estremecimiento interior-. Solo quiero saber porque no te has ido de mi vida.

-No estoy en tu vida-replicó Ana distraídamente mientras continuaba acariciando a Orión-. Solo vine a darle forma a la mía. Me hacía falta enfrentarme a la realidad.

-Está bien-repuso el muchacho-. Vamos, Orión-ordenó y se dio la vuelta pero Orión no lo siguió.

-No irá contigo-intervino Jason sonriendo-. Parece que está muy contento con la señorita Steele.

Christian se volvió para mirar a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que el perrito lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel ruego que su mejor amigo le hacía. Con cuidado se arrodilló frente al perro y le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-"¿Por qué me haces esto?-pensó-. Sabes muy bien que la amo con toda mi alma y que quisiera besarla en este momento y llevármela a un lugar donde a nadie le importe lo que hagamos"

Christian se levantó y observó a Ana.

-No dejes que los niños se acerquen mucho a él-le ordenó suavemente a la chica. Vio como los ojos de Ana se iluminaban-. Es un perro algo tímido y no quiero problemas, si llega a morder a alguien. Si se duerme, déjalo, así no te dará problemas. Y cuando se ponga muy consentido-miró a Orión y volvió a mirar a Ana-, eres su madre, sabrás muy bien qué hacer.

Ana sonrió y salió de la oficina seguida por Orión que parecía un cachorrito juguetón. Christian los observó y sintió que iba a llorar y el maestro Jason notó lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Tu y ella tuvieron algo en el pasado?-preguntó interesado.

Christian salió de su letargo y lo miró.

-Fuimos novios y ella…-dudó un poco para decirlo.

-¿Sigues enamorado de ella?-insistió.

El joven pianista desvió un momento su mirada y se quedó pensando.

-A usted no puedo mentirle-repuso-. Esa mujer es el amor de mi vida. Soy un ser oscuro y muy frio pero soy capaz de perdonar y volver a amar.

-¿Hubo algo más que un noviazgo entre ustedes?-Jason se plantó ante Christian.

Christian desvió por un momento la mirada. No había pensado en esa tragedia desde hacía varios años ya. Iba a ser papá y estaba más feliz que nunca. Sí, tenía a Orión pero aunque lo tratara como a un hijo, el perro seguía siendo su mascota. Perder a ese bebé que esperaba Ana fue el golpe más duro que pudo recibir.

-Sí-repuso-. Íbamos a tener un hijo.

-¿Íbamos?-lo miró extrañado-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ana perdió el niño por culpa de un accidente que tuvo-relató Christian-. Tuvo una fuerte discusión con su padre y por huir de él, rodó por unas escaleras y se golpeó muy fuerte el vientre. Nuestro hijo murió al instante.

-Qué triste-comentó Jason -. Una lástima que hayas perdido a tu hijo y a su madre.

Christian frunció el ceño.

-A ella no pienso permitirme perderla-replicó Christian-. Voy a luchar por su amor y aunque me cueste la vida, voy a recuperarla.

-Ve a dictar tu primera clase del día, Christian Grey-dijo el maestro para desviar el tema y no decir algo inapropiado-. No hagas esperar a tu primer estudiante.

-Está bien-aceptó y dio media vuelta para irse.

El maestro lo observó mientras pensaba.

-"Tiene que ser tu hijo. El niño que Ana me presentó esta mañana como su hijo tiene que ser algo tuyo. Tiene el mismo color de ojos de su madre pero eres tu cuando eras solo un niño. Te recuerdo bien y ese pequeño es idéntico a ti. Con razón la cara de preocupación de Ana cuando le dije que tu dictabas clases en esta academia y que además eres el profesor más joven de este lugar. Creyó que te iba a mantener alejado del niño para siempre y hoy se van a ver. No lo lastimes y si llegas a descubrir algo que pueda romper tu corazón, trata de no herir a su madre. Si de verdad la amas, sé que lo vas a hacer".

Sus reflexiones terminaron con una frase que dijo en voz alta.

-Tú verdadera vida apenas comienza, Christian Grey.

Y sonrió.

* * *

Christian abrió con precipitación la puerta del auditorio y entró. Pensaba en Ana y no podía sacarla de su mente. Sin embargo, su concentración acabo, en cuanto vio al niño que estaba sentado frente al piano. Mientras se acercaba lo iba estudiando con la mirada.

No tenía más de seis años, tenía cabello negro y unos preciosos ojos azules que le recordaban a Ana, y algo en su físico le recordaba cuando él era solo un niño. Esto último lo asustó.

-No puede ser-susurró para sí mismo-. No puede ser.

Con cuidado se detuvo junto al piano y observó al pequeño, que leía con atención una complicada partitura.

-"Es bastante inteligente"-pensó Christian-. "Igual que yo".

El pequeño continuó mirando la partitura sin percatarse de que su profesor había llegado. Christian pensaba en cómo hablarle al niño para no asustarlo.

-Hola, pequeño-dijo suavemente.

El niño levantó la mirada y observó a su enorme profesor. Se dio cuenta de que era bastante joven y le sorprendió el parecido que tenía con él.

-Buenos días-saludó el niño mientras se levantaba.

-Buen día-respondió Christian-. Tu nombre es…

-Teddy-estiró la mano-. Mi nombre es Teddy Steele.

Christian tomó la mano del niño y la apretó suavemente mientras se contenía. El niño tenía el mismo apellido de Ana y su color de ojos le recordaba mucho a ella. La posibilidad de que ese niño fuera el hijo que perdió en el pasado se le pasó por la cabeza pero Ana le había dicho que el pequeño había muerto y no pudo haberle mentido con algo tan grave. Tal vez era un sobrino de ella, hijo de Ethan que era un par de años mayor que la chica. Si, tal vez era hijo de él.

-De acuerdo-comentó Christian emocionado-. Mejor empezamos la clase ya, Teddy. Siéntate al piano, por favor.

-Sí señor-Teddy obedeció.

-¿Sabes alguna canción?-preguntó poniéndose detrás del niño.

-Sí, maestro-contestó-. Una canción que mi mamá me enseñó hace un par de años.

-Está bien-sonrió-. ¿Hay algún motivo en especial por el que te hayan enseñado esa canción o simplemente te gusta mucho?

-Ambas cosas-repuso.

-¿Y cuál es esa razón?-preguntó Christian-. Bueno, si puedo saberla.

-Desde luego-repuso el pequeño-. Yo no tengo papá-empezó a relatar y Christian sintió que la presión en su pecho aumentaba-, y mi mamá me contó que él era músico y que había una canción que le gustaba mucho. Una canción mágica que mi papá dijo que quería que fuera la primera que yo aprendiera a tocar.

Una alarma se prendió en el cerebro de Christian.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente cuándo te empezó a enseñar la canción?

-Que mi papá le había dicho que yo iba a ser músico como él y que la primera canción que me iba a enseñar era está canción.

La sorpresa y un dolor intenso apretaban el corazón del joven músico. Se atrevió a hacer una última pregunta.

-¿Cómo se llama esa canción?-preguntó dominando el ligero temblor que le embargaba la voz.

-La canción de las tormentas-respondió Teddy.

Fue suficiente para Christian. Se alejó del niño y se acercó a la ventana. ¿Y si Ana le había mentido?

-¿Podrías tocarla?-pidió roncamente.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a interpretar la canción. Christian cerró los ojos y las lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas al reconocer la melodía. Era su versión. La que le había mostrado a Ana esa tarde que le contó que estaba embarazada de él. Nadie más que no fuera ella, conocía esa partitura que él mismo había arreglado. La melodía inundaba su alma atormentada y lo tranquilizaba. Sin embargo, algo más le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Un relámpago azul cruzó el cielo y una lluvia suave empezó a golpetear la ventana. Anonadado puso la mano en le ventana y sintió el frio roce del agua.

Teddy consiguió hacer llover. Estaba más que claro. ¡Era su hijo!

Las últimas notas de la bella melodía reposaron en manos de Teddy y luego todo fue silencio.

-He terminado-repuso.

Christian se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente.

-Interpretas muy bien esa bella canción-comentó-. ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? Debo felicitarla por el buen trabajo que ha hecho contigo.

-Se llama Ana y trabaja en este lugar-respondió el pequeño-. Dicta clases de arpa y toca muy bien este instrumento.

No había nada más que decir.

-De acuerdo-caminó hacia el niño y se arrodilló frente a él-. Espérame aquí, Teddy. Voy a hablar con ella y vamos a ver qué pasa contigo. Tienes un talento enorme y necesito su autorización para darte un entrenamiento más avanzado.

-Desde luego-aceptó el pequeño.

-De acuerdo-se incorporó y cogió un libro que había sobre el piano. Lo reviso por un momento y se lo dio a Teddy-. Bien. Vas a aprender las escalas. Tus manos son muy pequeñas todavía y no muy ágiles. Aprender las escalas te hará un pianista muy hábil.

Teddy solo sonrió y Christian sintió que iba a llorar de nuevo. Esa era su sonrisa.

-No tardo, pequeño-comentó mientras revolvía el cabello del niño.

Con decisión caminó hacia la puerta.

-Es hora de arreglar cuentas, Ana-comentó mientras caminaba hacia el salón de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Una confesión que abre camino a una nueva

oportunidad

Ana leía atentamente unas notas mientras estaba

sentada en su escritorio. No tendría alumnos hasta

las horas de la tarde y aprovechaba el momento para

aprender mucho más de cada uno de ellos. Sin

embargo, su estudio fue interrumpido por la violenta

entrada de Christian.

-¿Qué te pasa?-el preguntó ella al verlo frente a su

escritorio con los puños crispados y el ceño fruncido-.

¿No te enseñaron a tocar?

Se levantó y se detuvo frente a él.

-Eres una mentirosa-replicó Christian-. Ya se toda

la verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Ana asustada.

-Es mi hijo-repuso-. Teddy es mi hijo.

Un cerco se abrió en el corazón de Ana y sintió que

las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Quiso mantener

oculta esa verdad por años pero no pudo hacerlo y

ahora Christian sabía toda la verdad. Estaban frente

a frente, mirándose fijamente y ambos con la vista

vidriada. Christian le reclamaba con la mirada la

mentira tan absurda que le había dicho: "Nuestro

hijo murió", había dicho ella seis años atrás pero

ahora se encontraba con que el niño vivía.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-preguntó él suavemente-.

¿Por qué jugaste con mis sentimientos?

Ana no supo que responderle y bajó la mirada para

luego darse la vuelta y alejarse de él.

-No sé porque motivo lo hice-dijo ella como si

estuviera hablando consigo misma.

-Lo hiciste para lastimarme-le reclamó Christian-.

Pero ahora se toda la verdad y exijo una explicación.

Ana miró al muchacho fijamente.

-¿Por qué no puedes entender que solo quería

protegerte de mi papá?-le preguntó Ana-. Si te

decía que el niño seguía con vida, ibas a buscarme y

mi papá te iba a ver y te iba a…-no se atrevió a

continuar.

Christian se le acercó y la abrazó. Ana se sorprendió

por el gesto pero se sentía a gusto en brazos del

hombre que amaba así que aceptó el abrazo y rompió

a llorar.

-No llores más-le rogaba él-. Me destroza verte tan

triste.

-¡Entonces, entiéndeme!-exclamó Ana separándose-.

Si te mentí, fue para protegerte. Te amo demasiado,

Christian y no quiero perderte.

Los dos muchachos pegaron sus frentes y se

quedaron mirándose por un buen rato. Ana comenzó a

alisar el cuello de la elegante camisa de Christian

mientras él se gozaba de tener la cintura de su

amada entre sus manos. Suavemente, ciñó el cuerpo

de la chica con sus brazos y la obligó a que rodeara

su cuello con los de ella.

-Así me siento mejor-comentó Christian, sonriendo-.

Ya extrañaba tenerte entre mis brazos y a mi

merced.

-¿A tu merced?-Ana lo miró con una traviesa sonrisa

en el rostro.

-Sí-respondió él.

-Tenemos mucho sobre que hablar-dijo Ana en tono

muy serio mientras se alejaba de él.

-Primero déjame besar a la madre de mi hijo-dijo

Christian en un tono tan seductor que Ana lo miró

inmediatamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Ana acercándose a él.

-Te amo-respondió Christian-. Y nada me haría más

feliz en este momento que besarte.

-Está bien-aceptó ella casi al borde del llanto-. Se

delicado, por favor.

-No te preocupes-respondió él-. Aún no he olvidado

tu vergüenza en estos momentos tan íntimos.

Christian comenzó despacio. Llevaban años sin verse y

esa cercanía los ponía nerviosos a los dos. Se amaban

pero el tiempo los había hecho cambiar a los dos.

Christian era frio y oscuro pero cuando se trataba

de tratar a una mujer, solía ser un hombre delicado

y tierno. Suavemente, pasó sus largos dedos por las

mejillas de la chica y se llevó las lágrimas que

rodaban por su rostro. Ana se estremecía con cada

contacto de las manos del chico pero no dejaba que él

se alejara de ella.

El primer beso se lo dio en la mejilla y Ana se aferró

con fuerza a sus brazos.

-¿Te gusto ese?-preguntó Christian en su oído.

-Fue hermoso-repuso ella-. Pero yo quiero tus labios.

-Y yo lo tuyos-comentó él-. Sin embargo, hay

muchas cosas que han pasado en seis años y no creo

que ninguno de los dos estemos listos para sentirnos

de nuevo.

En un gesto muy sobreprotector, Christian hizo que

Ana apoyara su cabeza en su pecho y le dio un tierno

beso en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Ana-repitió Christian mientras la

apretaba-. Nunca debí dejarte ir. No sé porque deje

que me convencieras con tus palabras. Fui tan

estúpido.

-No digas eso-replicó ella-. Solo hiciste lo que tu

corazón te dictó y tu elección fue dejarme ir-sonrió

con tristeza-. Habría sido tan feliz, si me hubieras

ido a buscar.

-Estaba dominado por la rabia-aceptó él-, y no

quería saber nada a de ti. Además de que la noticia

de que ya no había ningún bebé fue un duro golpe

para mí. Me dijiste que no me amabas y eso fue

suficiente para no intentarlo una vez más.

-Perdóname-suplicó ella-. Te mentí cruelmente y te

convertí en un monstruo. No fue mi intención

herirte. Solo deseaba alejarte de mi papá…

-Tranquila-la interrumpió Christian-. Lo importante

es que volvemos a estar juntos y esta vez nadie nos

va a separar. Y si tu papá quiere hacerme algo, lo

voy a enfrentar.

-Él no te hará daño-replicó Ana-. Porque sabe que

vine a buscarte.

Christian quedó de una pieza. Una fría gota de sudor

empezó a rodar por su mejilla mientras un miedo

extraño embargaba su alma. Conocía muy bien al

señor Steele y recordaba la fiera mirada que le lanzo

la tarde que Ana lo presentó como su novio ante él.

Sin embargo, ya no era un crio inmaduro de

diecisiete años sino un hombre de veintiséis y estaba

dispuesto a todo por defender su amor por Ana y el

pequeño Teddy.

-De acuerdo-aceptó calmándose-. Enfrentaré

cualquier cosa. Incluso la ira de tu padre.

Ana se soltó a reír mientras acariciaba el pecho de

Christian.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó extrañado-. ¿Acaso ya no

te da miedo que tu papá pueda hacerme daño?

-No, Christian-repuso ella-. Él sabe y está de

acuerdo que tú y yo volvamos a tener una relación.

-¿Estas segura?-seguía prevenido.

-Por supuesto-aceptó ella-. Él y tu madre han

hablado mucho del asunto.

-¿Mi madre?-se sorprendió aún más-. ¿Qué tiene

que ver ella en todo este asunto?

-Sin que yo lo supiera-explicó Ana-, mi papá fue a

buscar a tu madre para contarle que Teddy había

nacido y era un niño sano, en ese tiempo de dos

años. La reacción de ella fue maravillosa. Recuerdo

bien que cuando la vi entrar a la habitación me

asusté mucho porque pensé que tú venías con ella.

En este punto Ana detuvo su relato y fue a sentarse

en un amplio sillón de cuero que había en la

habitación. Después de soltar un leve suspiró,

continuó:

-Tu hijo dormía plácidamente en mi cama y ella se

acercó para estudiarlo con fijeza. Lo estuvo mirando

por cerca de diez minutos. Nunca supe qué hacía

pero cuando terminó se volvió hacia a mí y me dijo

que sabía que ese pequeño no había muerto. Que te

veía reflejado en él y que aunque no quería hacerlo,

guardaría el secreto.

-¿Cuántas veces más vio mi madre a Teddy?-

preguntó Christian casi al borde del llanto.

-Iba a visitarlo casi todos los días hasta que me mude

a Nueva York para Nueva Yorkr mis estudios como

profesora de arpa pero cuando yo venía a visitar a

mi papá y a mis hermanos, la señora Grace lo veía.

-¿Y Teddy que decía de ella?-se sentó junto a Ana y

le cogió las manos.

-No sabe que es su abuela-repuso ella-, pero la

quiere muchísimo.

Christian sonrió como si no creyera lo que escuchaba.

-¿Tu hermano sabe que mi madre y tu padre

hablan?-preguntó un poco nervioso.

-No-repuso ella de inmediato-. Ethan cree que mi

papá sigue odiándote y que no va a permitir que

tengamos una relación.

-Nunca le caí bien a Ethan-comentó Christian

mientras jugueteaba con las manos de la chica-.

Ana se asustó al ver la cara de tristeza de Christian

y, en un gesto atrevido de su parte, lo besó en los

labios. Christian se sorprendió por el acto pero

correspondió al gesto. Momentos antes había

intentado besarla pero sentía que ella no estaba

preparada y quería dejar que fuera Ana quien diera

el primer paso. La tierna caricia duro un par de

minutos y se separaron lentamente, dándose

pequeños besos hasta por fin quedarse con las

frentes pegadas y mirándose.

-Fue un beso exquisito-comentó Christian y vio que

Ana se sonrojaba-. Te ves tan hermosa con ese leve

rubor en tus mejillas. Me haces sentir más enamorado

de ti.

-Christian-se sonrojó aún más-. Sabes decir cosas

tan tiernas y hermosas que no sé cómo reaccionar.

-Solo dime que me amas y con eso tendré suficiente.

Y volvió a besarla. Esta vez fue mucho más

apasionado y atrevido. Rompieron el beso

mutuamente y se separaron. Christian se recostó en

el sofá e hizo que ella reposara su cabeza en su

pecho. Suavemente le acariciaba con sus manos

temblorosas el cabello mientras ella disfrutaba de la

fortaleza que emanaba del pecho del muchacho.

-¿Te sientes bien así?-preguntó él.

-Extrañaba esto-repuso Ana-. Aunque la experiencia

es un poco diferente. Solías ser un flacucho cuando

éramos novios y no había nada de músculos en este

cuerpo.

-Cambie mucho cuando te fuiste-aceptó con

tristeza-. Me volví narcisista, ególatra y hasta hubo

un tiempo en que estuve enamorado de mí mismo.

Solía tener un espejo en mi habitación donde me

miraba día tras día. Fue una época dura y gracias a

una psicóloga conseguí dejar un poco eso y hoy me

deshice del espejo.

-¿Por qué?

-Me dije a mi mismo que mi amor solo iba a ser para

ti-respondió.

Ana se apretó con fuerza contra el pecho de

Christian y lo abrazó. El muchacho se sentía único y

muy feliz. Sin embargo, todavía faltaba una cosa por

arreglar. Su hijo se encontraba en el salón de piano

creyendo que hablaba con su madre de cosas del

estudio del niño cuando en realidad estaban teniendo

un encuentro casi muy íntimo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el niño?-preguntó

Christian de un momento a otro.

Ana se tensó por completo sin saber que responder.

-Teddy no puede saber la verdad por ahora-

respondió ella-. No me imagino como va a reaccionar

cuando se entere que eres su verdadero padre-se

sentó-. ¿Podríamos mantenerlo oculto por ahora?

Christian bajó la cabeza mientras pasaba las manos

por sus velludos brazos.

-Está bien-aceptó-. Sin embargo, quiero saber más

de él-sonrió.

-Como quieras-aceptó ella-. Aunque creo que ya lo

has dejado bastante tiempo solo.

Christian miró su reloj de pulso y se levantó de

golpe.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó-. ¡Se me pasó el tiempo!

No puedo dejar a un estudiante más de diez minutos

solo o tendré problemas y ya llevo más de media hora

contigo.

Ana se aproximó a Christian y le dio un tierno beso

en los labios.

-Creo que es la mejor media hora que he pasado con

alguien-susurró Ana al romper el beso-, y si te dicen

algo, prometo defenderte.

-Te amo, mi vida-repuso Christian.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-ella se sonrojó un

poco.

-La que quieras-repuso él.

-¿Cómo viste a tu hijo en su primer día de clase?

Christian sonrió.

-Es un gran pianista y quiero pedirte permiso para

probar cosas nuevas con él-explicó Christian-. Tiene

talento y es mucho más virtuoso que yo. A mí me

tomó varios años adquirir la agilidad que él tiene. Es

muy pequeño para tocar el piano de esa manera pero

hiciste un buen trabajo. Gracias por enseñarle la

canción

-Aprendí de ti-le acarició el rostro-. Eres un gran

músico y profesor. Además que Teddy heredó tu

talento y pasión por hacer lo que le gusta.

-Te invitó a mi casa a almorzar-dijo Christian de

repente-. ¿Puedes ir?

-Pues…-dudó por un momento-. Primero tengo que

llevar a Teddy a su escuela…

-Yo lo llevo-dijo rápidamente-. Bueno, te puedo

llevar también… digo para que el niño no sospeche.

-Está bien-le dio un abrazo-. Ahora ve a clase.

Aunque no quisiera que te separaras de mí.

-Yo tampoco quiero eso-dijo Christian mientras la

apretaba-. Te prometo que vamos a estar juntos

para toda la vida.

-Es una hermosa promesa-lo miró a los ojos-. Te

amo, Christian.

-Me voy.

Un último beso en los labios del cual les fue difícil

separarse y Christian se fue a seguir con su clase.

Ana se dejó caer sobre el sillón y sacó un par de

fotos de su bolso. En una estaba Christian, como de

dieciocho años, estaban recién salidos del colegio y

llevaban un año de novios. La otra era de Teddy

cuando tenía cuatro años. Los observó por un

momento y encontró miles de similitudes entre ellos.

Sin embargo, no podía enfrentar a su hijo a

semejante realidad. A pesar de tener una forma muy

desarrollada de pensar para tener solo seis años,

seguía siendo un niño y la noticia podía conmocionarlo

un poco. Había sido un día diferente. Su relación

amorosa con Christian volvía a tomar fuerza y estaba

muy feliz. En esta oportunidad esperaba que las

cosas fueran en buen camino.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Christian esperaba ansioso en la recepción a Ana y a Teddy. No podía disimular la alegría que sentía en su corazón y todos los estudiantes a los que saludaba, se extrañaban de verlo tan sonriente y amable cuando él solía ser tan frio y duro.

En esto pensaba cuando vio a las dos personas más importantes de su vida venir a lo lejos. Observó con la boca entreabierta a Ana y Teddy que se acercaban. Ana reía mientras veía que el niño saltaba de un lado a otro tal vez contándole lo que había vivido en su primer día de clases en la academia.

Sin embargo, y aunque sabía que debía estar más emocionado por ver a su hijo, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en Ana. La cara de tonto que tenía mientras la miraba era la que le causaba mucha risa los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado.

-Hola, Christian-lo saludó Teddy mientras sonreía.

Christian salió de su estupor y miró al niño.

-Hola, Teddy-respondió conteniendo la ganas de llamarlo hijo-. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Muy bien-respondió el pequeño con inocencia-. Hay profesores geniales aquí. Lástima que solo vaya a venir una vez a la semana para ver a los demás.

Christian entornó los ojos fingiendo enojo.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que a mí no me quieres volver a ver?-preguntó en tono juguetón.

Teddy observó a Christian sonriendo. Ana miraba de manera interrogativa a su apuesto novio.

-¡Nooo!-exclamó Teddy-. A usted voy a verlo todos los días. Hablo de los demás maestros que solo veo una vez a la semana.

-Lo sé, Teddy-repuso Christian.

-¿Podemos irnos ya, señores?-preguntó Ana mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Irnos?-Teddy no comprendía-. ¿El maestro vendrá con nosotros?-preguntó a su madre.

Ana no supo que responderle inmediatamente al niño y Christian le ayudo.

-Tu mamá y yo éramos…-dudó un momento sin saber que decir.

-¿Eran qué?-preguntó Teddy muy curioso.

-Buenos amigos en el colegio-intervino Ana-. Me sorprendí mucho al verlo aquí.

Ana miró fijamente a Christian y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho sonreía de una manera tan hermosa que por poco y la hace sonrojar. Sin embargo, recordó la presencia de su hijo.

-Se nos va a hacer tarde si no nos apuramos-insistió Ana.

-Puedo conducir rápido-aseguró Christian mofándose un poco-, y nunca sobrepaso el límite de velocidad.

La chica lo observó como si dudara de sus palabras.

-¿Está seguro?-le preguntó.

-Completamente-respondió y se le acercó-. No permitiré que un par de ángeles tan hermosos vuelvan al cielo.

Ana se soltó a reír mientras miraba a Christian.

-Está bien-repuso ella sin dejar su risa-. Vámonos ya que se nos hace tarde.

Ana avanzó primero con Teddy cogido de su mano y Christian los siguió mientras los observaba fijamente.

Avanzaron hasta el parqueadero y llegaron al auto de Christian. Teddy fue el primero en subirse en la camioneta, seguido de cerca por Orión que había aparecido de repente. El niño se asustó al ver al enorme perro y empezó a llorar. Christian se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y se aproximó al niño que se había bajado del auto.

-Tranquilo-lo levantó en sus brazos-. Orión no va a hacerte daño.

-¿De veras?-preguntó el pequeño aún asustado.

-Desde luego-respondió Christian-. Es un gran animalito y lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo.

-¿Es tuyo?-siguió preguntando.

-Por supuesto-caminó de vuelta al auto y metió a Teddy-. Lo adquirí cuando era apenas un cachorro de dos meses de nacido-relató mientras aseguraba el cinturón de Teddy. Tu madre me ayudó a adoptarlo.

Teddy abrió la boca sorprendido y miró a Ana a través del retrovisor. Se dio cuenta de que la mujer sonreía como si recordara cuando el perro era un cachorrito juguetón y travieso.

-Genial-dijo el pequeño después de un momento.

Christian cerró la puerta y fue hacia el lado del conductor. Puso el auto en marcha y tomó la vía rápida y en menos de media hora estuvieron en el colegio de Teddy. Ana y el niño bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la entrada del colegio. Christian solo los observaba.

-Esa es mi familia, Orión-dijo en voz alta al perro-. Mi novia y mi hijo. No puedo creer que los haya encontrado justo ahora que estaba a punto de hundirme en la soledad intensa. Teddy es hermoso y es idéntico a mí.

El muchacho recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos por un momento. Su descanso fue interrumpido por la voz de Ana, que ya se había montado en la camioneta.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó ella-. Tenemos mucho sobre qué hablar.

-Quiero ver fotos de mi hijo-pidió Christian-. ¿Vamos a tu casa primero?

-Tengo todas las fotos que quieres ver en mi maleta-contestó ella-. Mejor vamos a tu casa.

-Como tú digas, princesa-aceptó Christian y puso la camioneta en marcha.

Demoraron cerca de diez minutos en llegar a casa de Christian y el muchacho se comportó como todo un príncipe con ella. Apenas detuvo la camioneta, corrió hacia el lado de la puerta de ella para abrirle y ayudarla a bajar. Ana solo lo miraba con sus azulados ojos mientras enrojecía. Tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la casa del muchacho y él abrió la puerta e hizo que ella entrara primero. Ya dentro, volvieron a besarse.

-Me era difícil contenerme-comentó Christian-. Eres tan hermosa y solo quiero que estés entre mis brazos.

-Christian compórtate-le pidió Ana sin perder el pronunciado rubor de sus mejillas-. Debe haber alguien en tu casa y no es necesario que se enteren que hemos vuelto a ser novios, todavía.

-Mi madre está en casa todo el día-repuso Christian mientras jugaba con el cabello de la chica-. Ya debe de habernos visto entrar y besarnos.

-Además, me pone muy feliz que vuelvan a estar juntos-comentó Grace apareciendo-. Ya era hora de que ustedes volvieran a ser una pareja.

Los dos muchachos se sonrojaron pero Christian acercó a Ana con un fuerte abrazo y ella se recostó en el pecho de él mientras lo acariciaba. Grace los observó y se acercó a ellos para felicitarlos. Primero le dio un abrazo a su nieto y luego un beso a Ana.

-De acuerdo-comenzó a decir la venerable mujer-. Se rencontraron, hablaron de muchas cosas e imagino que Christian y Teddy ya saben toda la verdad-mirando a Ana significativamente.

Los dos muchachos se pusieron un poco nerviosos, en especial Ana. Christian salió a su defensa.

-El niño aún no sabe nada-comentó él-. Yo se toda la verdad-frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su madre-, incluso que tu sabías de la existencia de mi hijo.

Grace sintió el leve reproche en la mirada de su hijo y sonrió con tristeza.

-Lamento habértelo ocultado, hijo mío-se excusó-, pero quería evitarte un sufrimiento mucho mayor al que ya estabas padeciendo-le cogió una mano-. Ya era bastante dolor para ti, enfrentarte a la realidad de no tenerla a tu lado y sé que sería mucho más doloroso saber que tenías un hijo al que no ibas a poder ver.

Christian bajó la cabeza al sentir que las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos. Ana lo abrazó con fuerza al verlo tan vulnerable. Era un hombre, en todo el sentido de la palabra pero era tan hermoso verlo sufrir por estar lejos de su hijo, por ver lo mucho que ese hombre a veces tan imponente amaba a su pequeño vástago.

-Cálmate-Ana lo apretaba como si fuera su propio hijo-. Algún día él sabrá la verdad y te va a ver como lo que eres, su padre.

-¿Por qué no ahora mismo?-preguntó desesperado-. Te amo, Ana más que a mi vida y estoy dispuesto a darte todo-le cogió la cara-. Siempre te quise como esposa, la mujer con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida. Con la que quiero formar una familia y ser felices por siempre. No sé qué más quieres que esperemos.

-Sabes muy bien que Teddy no está listo para un noticia de este tamaño-repuso ella-. Es un niño demasiado inteligente pero aún es un niño y encontrarse con que eres su padre, puede lastimarlo enormemente y tal vez en lugar de aceptarte, te desprecie por el abandono.

-Yo no lo abandoné-replicó Christian zafándose-. Tú me lo quitaste el día que me dijiste que él ya no existía y por eso me hice a la idea de que ya no tenía hijo. No te busque porque me mentiste y dijiste que no me amabas. Eso me lastimó y te odie pero mi amor por ti es mucho más grande.

-Perdóname por haberte mentido-lo miró a los ojos-. Solo quería protegerte. Aunque tú todavía no seas capaz de comprender eso-bajó la mirada y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Christian acarició el rostro de Ana con suma dulzura e hizo que lo mirara.

-Entiendo que hayas querido protegerme-dijo él-. ¿Pero por qué tenías que decirme esas cosas tan fuertes? Yo no le tenía miedo a tu papá y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por defender mi amor por ti y aún ahora lo estoy. Tú y nuestro hijo son mi vida y haría cualquier cosa por ustedes.

Ana se arrojó en brazos de Christian y lo apretó con fuerza. El hizo lo mismo y cerró los ojos para sentir con más fuerza el momento.

Grace los observaba con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro pero en ese momento, Mia entró y se sorprendió sobremanera al ver a la pareja abrazándose. Reconoció de inmediato a la mujer y la ira se asomó en sus claros ojos.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-preguntó con fuerza-. ¡¿Quieres seguirle haciéndole daño a mi hermano?!

-Mia, espera-Christian se acercó a su hermana y la tomó por los hombros-. Ella no viene a hacerme daño.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermano?-le preguntó mirándolo-. Fuiste tan desgraciado los últimos seis años y renegaste del amor que le diste y está mujer no correspondió y ahora te veo abrazándola como si nada hubiera pasado entre ustedes…

-Tu sobrino está vivo-la interrumpió.

-¿Te estas enloqueciendo o es que estás ciego?-continuó-. ¿Cómo es posible que puedas perdonarla después de lo que…?-y se quedó callada al escuchar las palabras de su hermano

-¿De lo que que?-preguntó Christian al verla en silencio.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó con la voz quebrada-. ¿Qué mi sobrino está vivo?

-Sí, Mia-respondió Christian sonriendo-. Hoy lo encontré-se volvió y miró a Ana-. Su madre lo hizo idéntico a su padre.

Ana sonrió por aquel cumplido. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho como su padre.

-Lamento haberles mentido-dijo arrepentida-. Yo solo quería alejarme de todo esto y olvidarme de Christian pero el amor que sentía en mi corazón por él era mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Los dos muchachos se abrazaron y Mia sonrió. Grace interrumpió el momento con un carraspeo.

-De acuerdo, muchachos-se acercó a los chicos-. Es hora de almorzar. Se ve que tienen hambre. Sobre todo tu, Christian-miró al muchacho que se sobaba la barriga-. Ven, Mia. Ayúdame y démosle a este par de jovencitos un momento de intimidad.

Mia sonrió y se dispuso a seguir a su madre. Christian tomó las manos de Ana y la miró.

-Quiero verlo-pidió con suavidad.

-Vamos a tu habitación-sugirió ella.

Christian la guio hasta su cuarto y se encerraron allí. Se sentaron en la cama y se miraron fijamente.

-Cada cosa que me ha pasado desde ayer-comenzó a decir él-, ha sido tan fantástica-sonrió-. Me desperté odiándote, solo y dispuesto a no darle mi amor a nadie y ahora estoy aquí contigo, después de enterarme de que tengo un bello hijo de seis años y con ganas de amarte más que hace años.

Ana sonrió y sacó de su maleta un enorme álbum de fotos y se lo pasó a Christian. El muchacho lo cogió con mucha ansiedad y lo abrió. Cada foto que veía le sacaba una sonrisa diferente. En ocasiones se reía por alguna gracia que veía que el niño había hecho.

Ana, por su parte, observaba a Christian. Le encantaba verlo tan contento y le parecía que se enamoraba más de él al notar la devoción que tenía por el pequeño. De repente, Christian se detuvo en una foto donde estaba el niño sentado a la clavinova mientras tocaba alguna pieza. Suavemente pasó su mano sobre la foto y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sin quererlo recordó una foto que él tenía de niño tocando el piano. Antes de que Ana pudiera hacer algo, Christian se puso en pie y corrió a buscar entre sus cosas. Volvió un par de minutos después y puso una foto junto a la de Teddy.

-Tuviste la misma idea-comentó Christian mientras la miraba-. ¿Por qué?

-Recuerdo cuando me mostraste está foto-explicó Ana cogiendo la foto de Christian-. Me pareciste tan hermoso y tan maduro a pesar de que tenías seis años y por eso quise que mi hijo tuviera una foto idéntica. Quería recordarte siempre.

Christian sacó la foto del álbum y la metió en su maleta.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Ana.

-Quiero una foto de él y esa es perfecta-respondió Christian.

-Está bien-aceptó ella-. Dejaré que te quedes con ella pero por favor quiero que la cuides mucho. Adoro esa foto.

-Por supuesto-repuso él-. Tendré mucho cuidado-la sacó de la maleta y se levantó para ponerla en su cajón. Luego volvió con Ana-. Te regalo la mía. Cuídala mucho.

-Desde luego, mi vida-aceptó ella y lo besó.

Mientras se besaban, Christian hizo que Ana se recostara en la cama y continuó besándola con mucha pasión. Ninguno de los podía controlarse y ella incluso alcanzo a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Christian.

-Espera-él se levantó y se sentó en la cama-. Esto no debe pasar todavía.

-¿Por qué?-se sentó junto a él-. Eres mi novio y es normal que esto pase entre nosotros.

-¿Pero en el primer día?-preguntó él mirándola-. Apenas hace unas horas que nos reconciliamos y ya estamos a punto de dormir juntos-le cogió la cara-. Ya no soy un niño, Ana. Y si antes me sentía tan atraído por tu belleza que eras solo una adolescente, imagínate ahora que ya eres toda un mujer.

-Me halagas-sonrió y se sonrojó-. Siempre me has dicho cosas hermosas.

El par de muchachos se abrazaron y se arreglaron la ropa para que nadie sospechara. Ana volvió a guardar el álbum de fotos y se recostaron en la cama.

-¿Cómo le diremos la verdad?-preguntó Christian ansioso.

-Debemos esperar un tiempo-repuso Ana-. Apenas te conoce y no podemos espantarlo de esa manera. Ante todo, es solo un niño de seis años.

-Está bien-la apretó con fuerza-. Por ahora me siento complacido de tenerte a ti.

Los chicos cerraron los ojos para dormir un rato pero alguien entró a la habitación y se les arrojó encima. Era Orión, que en un gesto de cariño empezó a lamer el rostro de Christian. El muchacho se estremeció y empezó a mover la cara de un lado a otro incómodo.

-Ya estuvo bueno, Orión, deja de lamerme-y se retorció hasta el punto de caer de la cama.

Ana se despertó de repente al escuchar el fuerte ruido que hizo Christian al caerse y se sentó para mirar a Orión que respiraba agitado mientras observaba a su amo que se limpiaba la cara y parecía enojado.

-¿Qué te paso?-preguntó Ana asombrada mientras lo miraba.

Christian la miró.

-Orión empezó a lamerme y al tratar de evitarlo caí de la cama-respondió mientras se ponía en pie-. Me golpee fuerte en la cabeza-dijo mientras se sobaba.

-Tranquilo-comentó ella sonriendo-. Mejor vamos a almorzar.

-Está bien.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y Christian frunció el ceño extrañado.

-¿Quién podrá ser?-se preguntó a sí mismo.

-¿Esperaban a alguien?-preguntó Ana mirándolo.

Christian se quedó pensando por un momento tratando de recordar si había invitado a alguien a almorzar. De repente, la mirada se le iluminó.

-¡Melanie!-exclamó mientras sonreía y miró a Ana-. La invite a almorzar hoy para hablarle de mi situación pero había olvidado que venía. Debo recibirla.

Christian se encaminó a la puerta olvidándose por completo de su novia que estaba sentada en la cama mirándolo extrañada. Sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar la inquisitiva pregunta de Ana.

-¿Quién es Melanie?-preguntó tratando de darle a su voz un tono casual.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y la miró. Conocía a Ana demasiado bien como para darse cuenta de que no estaba contenta con aquella visita femenina.

-Es mi psicóloga-respondió él-. Además es una buena amiga y la apreció mucho. Ella me ayudó mucho cuando te fuiste.

-¿De qué manera te ayudo?-se levantó y se plantó frente a él-. Porque pareces muy emocionado y vas a ir corriendo a verla.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó él-. ¿Estás celosa?

Ana se soltó a reír por la pregunta que acababa de hacerle. No podía decirle que no lo estaba pero tampoco podía aceptar que sintió una presión fuerte en el corazón cuando lo vio sonreír porque esa mujer había llegado. Lo mejor era que se portara bien y no mostrara la rabia que sentía al compartir la mesa con una chica que había estado con Christian en los peores momentos de su vida.

-No estoy celosa-respondió-. Mejor vamos a almorzar.

Antes de que Christian pudiera detenerla, salió de la habitación y lo dejó solo. Christian miró a Orión con la boca abierta sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Está celosa, amigo-dijo al perro-. No puedo creerlo. Vamos Orión. Quiero ver la cara de Ana cuando se encuentre con Melanie.

Christian salió ansioso de la habitación. No recordaba que Ana fuera celosa pero ahora mostraba aquella faceta que no conocía. El tiempo había pasado y ambos habían cambiado. Christian no podía negar que Melanie le había ayudado mucho y que en una época pensó en llegar a algo más con ella pero jamás se atrevió a decirle nada y ahora eran solo amigos. Y pensando en eso, se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que su novia también pudo haber encontrado algún amigo que la consolara y la ayudara. Enojado, crispó los puños y se le nubló un poco la vista. Ahora el celoso era él. No se imaginaba a Ana llorando sus penas en los brazos de otro hombre y si se lo llegaba a imaginar, lo invadía una rabia poderosa que lo iba a hacer cometer una estupidez.

Rápidamente, bajó las escaleras seguido de cerca por Orión y encontró a Ana sentada en el comedor mientras que Mia hablaba con una chica de cabello rojo y curiosos ojos azules. Sus ojos eran oscuros y aunque daban algo de miedo eran muy hermosos e inquisitivos.

-Buenas tardes-saludó Christian entrando a la estancia sin despegar su mirada de Ana que jugueteaba con su comida que ya estaba servida frente a ella.

-¡Christian!-exclamó la pelirroja y se levantó para saludarlo.

-Hola, Melanie-se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

La chica lo ciño con sus delicados brazos y lo apretó con fuerza como si fuera un familiar que se hubiera ido de viaje por mucho tiempo y que ahora volvía a ver.

-Te extrañe mucho, amigo-susurró ella al oído del muchacho-. Me alegra que estés mejor.

-A mí también me alegra verte, Melanie-repuso Christian mirándola-. Ya me hacían falta tus consejos.

Melanie sonrió y se percató de que Ana los miraba fijamente con algo de ira en sus claros ojos.

-¿Ella quién es?-preguntó a Christian

-¿Quién?-devolvió la pregunta.

-La chica que está sentada en el comedor y que no mira con buenos ojos nuestro abrazo-respondió mirando significativamente al muchacho-. ¿Es alguna amiga tuya?

Christian se volvió para mirar a Ana y ella inmediatamente desvió la mirada.

-Es… una larga historia.-fue lo único que respondió él.

-¿Entonces puedo suponer que ella y tú son algo más que amigos?-parecía muy curiosa.

-Somos novios pero la forma como volvimos a serlo es lo que es una larga historia-respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Parece celosa-comentó Melanie sonriendo-. Creo que no fue muy buena idea que me apareciera por tu casa.

-No-la retuvo por un brazo cuando ella trato de irse-. Olvidé que ibas a venir y la invité a almorzar. Cuando le dije que eras tú se puso bastante seria y me dejó solo en la habitación.

-Ella es la chica que te dejó hace seis años, ¿verdad?-preguntó observándolo fijamente.

-Ella es-admitió él-. Y no volvió sola-la miró tratando de decirle con la mirada la otra parte de la verdad que no le salía.

Melanie estuvo unos minutos tratando de descifrar la mirada del muchacho y cuando lo consiguió se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida.

-¡El niño está vivo!-exclamó.

-Baja la voz-le ordenó él-. A Ana no le agrada que estés cerca de mí y mucho menos que te cuente algo tan delicado.

-Mejor ve con ella-le dijo Melanie-. Te necesita más que yo. En otra ocasión podremos hablar.

Christian se sorprendió por la actitud de su amiga.

-Gracias, Melanie-sonrió.

Suavemente se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a Ana.

-Hola-la saludó con algo de timidez.

Ana se volteó para verlo y le sonrió un poco.

-Estás conmigo-susurró mirando su plato-. ¿No es más importante tu amiga?

-La mujer que amo es lo más importante que hay en el mundo para mí-comentó él sonriendo-. Además, con Melanie compartí seis años de mi vida, tiempo que estuve lejos de ti.

-No has dejado de ser dulce-dijo mientras contenía las ganas de besarlo-. Tu hijo es igual.

-Algo de mi tenía que heredar-se soltó a reír.

-Heredó el noventa por ciento de lo que eres-vio que todos se sentaban a la mesa y que Mia le ponía un plato a Christian-. Hora de comer. Después seguimos hablando.

-¿Cuándo terminemos de almorzar, salimos a caminar?-preguntó él.

-Por supuesto-aceptó ella.

Y todos comenzaron a comer alegremente. Melanie le lanzaba miradas a Ana y a Christian y sonreía contenta de ver a la pareja. Parecían tan felices y tan decididos a darle forma a lo que estaban viviendo que ella misma sentía renacer una nueva oportunidad de que ambos fueran felices y se alegraba por ellos. En realidad, nunca le interesó Christian. Veía en él al hermano que jamás tuvo y así era como lo quería.

El feliz almuerzo terminó y Melanie se retiró argumentando que debía atender otros casos. Mia subió a su cuarto y se encerró a hacer tareas. Grace fue a descansar.

En cuanto a la joven pareja, salieron a caminar tal y como lo habían dicho. No se tomaron de la mano porque como Christian era un pianista tan reconocido, el que lo descubrieran en una relación iba a traer algunos problemas para ellos.

-¿Cuándo conociste a Melanie?-preguntó Ana interesada.

Grey observó las puntas de sus elegantes zapatos y pensó en una respuesta razonable y que no alterara el semblante aparentemente tranquilo de su novia.

-Más o menos dos meses después de que te fuiste-respondió en tono casual-. Me salvó la vida.

-¿Cómo que te salvo la vida?-se detuvo frente a él.

Christian se quedó pensando por un momento. Lo que iba a contarle a Ana no era agradable.

-Estuve a punto de suicidarme cuando te fuiste-respondió y vio que ella palidecía-. Perdóname pero es que no me imaginaba mi vida sin ti y prefería morir.

-¿Y tu madre y tu hermanos qué?-preguntó furiosa-. ¿Ellos no son importantes en tu vida?

-Claro que lo son-respondió-. Pero en el momento no era capaz de pensar en nada más sino en ti y en mi hijo.

-¿Y cómo te salvo Melanie?-preguntó.

-Se sentó en el puente a mi lado y comenzó a hablar conmigo-empezó a relatar él lacónicamente-. Me preguntó que me pasaba y de inmediato sentí que podía confiar en ella como no lo había en hecho antes en nadie. Le hablé de ti y del bebé que habíamos perdido-su mirada se volvió distante-. Ella me escuchaba como si no tuviera nada más que hacer y cuando terminé de hablar me dijo que a veces en la vida las personas iban y venían pero que si de verdad te amaba no podía hacer semejante cosa. Era simplemente estúpido.

-¿Y qué hiciste?-estaba muy atenta a lo que él le contaba.

-La observé por un momento sin saber que decir o hacer y luego me solté a llorar mientras metía mis piernas al puente. Melanie se acercó a mí y me abrazó con mucha fuerza. Sentí como si por primera vez en tanto tiempo alguien no me juzgara por mis actos sino que me comprendiera y solo tratara de ayudarme con mi situación.

"A partir de ese día, estuve en terapia con ella todos los días. Fue un época muy complicada para mí porque no sabía en qué iba a terminar mi historia con ella. Solía pensar que no podía enredarme con una mujer después de las cosas tan maravillosas que había vivido contigo. Había habido algo más que un noviazgo, tenías a mi hijo en tu vientre aunque tú me hubieras dicho que él ya no existía-se detuvo un momento y tomó aire. Luego continuó-. Tenemos una amistad diferente a cualquiera. Solo confío en cierto número de personas y Melanie está incluida allí. Es como alguien que se hizo muy importante para mí.

-Entiendo-susurró Ana mirándolo-. Así confío yo en mi primo John. Es el único que sabe lo que en realidad siento por ti y con cuanta fuerza lo siento.

-John y yo somos mejores amigos-comentó Christian sonriendo-. Nos vemos todos los domingos y hablamos de diferentes cosas pero jamás de ti.

-Le pedí que no le contara nada de mi paradero a nadie-repuso ella-. No tenía idea que ustedes hablaran.

-¿Él sabía del embarazo?-preguntó.

-Por supuesto-afirmó ella y se sonrojó un poco-. John vio nacer a tu hijo. Lo recibió en sus brazos y se encargó de que tuviera la mejor atención.

-¿Ya era médico cuando nació mi hijo?

-Era residente-se acercó a una heladería que encontró en el camino-, y se encontraba en el hospital haciendo su práctica cuando entré yo. Tu hijo me tenía desesperada. Parecía muy ansioso por salir de mi vientre.

Christian sonrió y sacó dinero para pagar un helado de leche que tomó Ana de la nevera. También tomó uno para él pero este era de chocolate. Los muchachos siguieron caminando mientras se comían los helados.

-Entonces John atendió el nacimiento de nuestro hijo-sonrió-. En manos de mi mejor amigo estuvo la vida de mi hijo hermoso-le dio una chupada larga a su helado-. Qué bueno que fue él quien lo recibió.

Ana miró su reloj de pulso y se sobresaltó.

-Christian tengo que irme-exclamó-. Tengo el tiempo justo para llegar a la escuela. Te amo.

Ana se empino un poco y le dio un beso a Christian en los labios. Luego salió corriendo sin dejar que el muchacho le respondiera. Christian se quedó de una pieza y ni siquiera pudo articular palabra alguna.

-También te amo-susurró mientras se terminaba el helado.

No sabía que sentía. Le dio curiosidad lo que Ana le dijo del nacimiento de su pequeño hijo. Quería saber qué había pasado ese día y sabía perfectamente cómo conseguirlo. Con decisión entró al templo y caminó hacia el lugar sagrado. Una puerta tras el altar cerraba el paso a esta parte del templo. Buscó la forma de entrar pero no encontró manera.

-Buena tarde, muchacho-lo saludó alguien.

Christian se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver al maestro Jason frente a él.

-Buena tarde, maestro-le saludó el muchacho-. ¿Cómo está?

-Un poco disgustado contigo-respondió el maestro-. Dejaste a un alumno de seis años solo durante cuarenta minutos cuando sabes muy bien que no puedes dejarlo más de diez-se le acercó-. ¿Qué hacías?

-Hablaba con Ana-respondió-. Comprobé que el niño es mi hijo y necesitaba que ella me explicara porque me mintió.

-Para eso no tardas cuarenta minutos-replicó Jason-. ¿Qué más hacías?

Christian observó a su alrededor, buscando una excusa razonable pero no la encontró.

-Nos reconciliamos y estábamos teniendo un momento de intimidad-respondió-. No vaya a pensar mal. Solo charlábamos de nosotros y del niño.

-Sabes muy bien que debo tomar medidas disciplinarias por esto-se le acercó-. Sin embargo, eres un maestro aplicado y muy responsable además que entiendo que el que ella haya vuelto ha puesto tu mundo de cabeza.

-Lo ha revolucionado-admitió Christian-. Tenemos muchos planes juntos y queremos que algún día se hagan realidad.

-Por supuesto-sonrió-. Ahora… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Caminaba con Ana y nos detuvimos en este lugar-respondió Christian-. Ella se fue porque tenía que dictar clases en la academia.

-Vienes buscando algo, ¿verdad?-supuso el maestro.

-Sí señor-aceptó el muchacho-. Ana me hablaba del día en que nació mi hijo y tengo curiosidad por saber cómo fue ese día.

-Tu padre dejó su ocarina en este templo unos días antes de morir-comentó el maestro-. Muchas veces fuimos juntos al pasado para ver cómo había conquistado a tu madre. Nos reíamos mucho de eso porque tu papá nunca fue bueno en ese sentido-se rió-. Era un poco torpe para hablarle a una chica y ella lo había enamorado tanto que cada vez que la veía, se asustaba y se escondía.

Christian se rió de su padre pero no mucho porque cuando él quiso conquistar a Ana se comportaba de la misma manera.

Mientras pensaba en eso, el maestro Jason entró al sitio sagrado y sacó la ocarina azul que el padre de Christian había guardado y se la entregó al muchacho.

-Solo piensa en ese momento maravilloso-le dijo. Christian lo miró-, y entona la melodía. En menos de lo que esperas, estarás en ese lugar.

-Gracias.

Christian cogió la ocarina en sus manos y se quedó pensando por un momento. Su papá le había enseñado aquella mágica canción cuando él era apenas un pequeño pero a pesar de eso recordaba la canción completamente. Con solemnidad se llevó la ocarina a los labios y empezó a tocar la épica melodía.

En un momento, todo se volvió oscuro y Christian sintió que todo comenzaba a volverse pesado y que no distinguía nada. El extraño suceso duró unos cuantos minutos y de repente despertó.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se restregó la cabeza y se miró a sí mismo. Tenía la misma ropa que usaba ese día pero estaba en un lugar que no conocía-. ¿Qué rayos hago en un hospital?-se preguntó cuándo vio una atestada sala de espera. No conocía a nadie pero le extrañaba estar allí.

Con sumo cuidado se levantó y se acercó a la recepción del lugar e intentó hablarle a la enfermera pero ella parecía no escucharlo. Desesperado miró a todos lados sin saber qué hacer. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a alguien que lo escuchara pero nadie parecía oírlo y mucho menos verlo. Sin embargo, su desesperada búsqueda fue interrumpida por una voz algo conocida para él.

-¡Ayúdenme!-gritaba un muchacho-¡Mi cuñada está a punto de dar a luz! ¡Un médico por favor!

Christian se interesó un poco en lo que ocurría. La voz se le había hecho conocida y necesitaba confirmar si era quien pensaba. Se abrió paso, en cierto modo, entre la gente hasta estar cerca de la emergencia.

Le sorprendió en gran manera lo que vio.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Tranquila-el chico estaba arrodillado frente a una joven que tenía un enorme vientre de embarazada que parecía sufrir algún dolor muy fuerte.

-Duele mucho-replicó ella-. Lamento ponerte en estas carreras. Ibas a salir con Kate y lo eché todo a perder.

-No te preocupes, Annie-le cogió una mano y acarició el vientre-. Este caballerito es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y quiero estar a su lado. Me tiene muy feliz volverme tío.

-Debería ser Christian quien estuviera aquí-comentó la chica con tristeza-. Es su hijo. Lamento ponerte en estos problemas, Elliot

-Era mejor que las cosas se resolvieran de esa manera- la alivió-. Algún día se volverán a ver y podrás contarle del niño.

-No quise mentirle-repuso ella-, pero necesitaba salvar su vida. Por favor, no le digas del bebé

-Cuando Christian sepa la verdad, te va a perdonar-la consoló-. Tranquila que yo te guardaré el secreto aunque se me dificulte por ser mi hermano a quien tendré que mentirle.

En ese instante, apareció John con un uniforme azul, con una silla de ruedas y ayudó a Elliot a poner a Ana en la silla y se la llevaron. Christian salió corriendo tras de ellos y los siguió por un amplió corredor hasta llegar lo que parecía la sala de partos. Allí se detuvo y dejó que la metieran.

-Hasta aquí llego-susurró-. Soy valiente pero debo admitir que estas situaciones son demasiado extremas para mí.

Espero por cerca de dos horas pacientemente viendo como el segundero avanzaba lentamente y lo hacía sufrir más. La espera lo estaba matando y varias veces pensó en tocar la ocarina para que el tiempo pasara rápido pero temía dañar algo y que eso afectara el futuro. Por eso prefirió esperar.

Casi se queda dormido pero una algarabía lo despertó.

-¡Es un niño!-exclamó la inconfundible voz de John.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, John-replicó Elliot-. ¿Cómo estas, Ana?

-Muy bien-repuso la chica cuya voz se hacía más y más cercana-. Además que en este momento soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Aparecieron por la puerta de la unidad. Ana iba en una silla de ruedas que era empujada por Elliot y cargaba algo pequeño en sus brazos. Christian se levantó de golpe y observó cómo pasaban a su lado.

-Teddy-susurró y salió corriendo tras los dos hermanos.

Unos minutos después, con ayuda de la enfermera que venía acompañándolos, Ana se acomodó en la cama y en una cunita que había al lado pusieron al recién nacido.

-Ambos están perfectamente-comentó la enfermera a Elliot-. Por el momento ella deberá descansar y es posible que en unas horas ya sea dada de alta.

-Muchas gracias, enfermera-dijo Elliot sonriendo mientras le cogía la mano-. No sabe lo feliz que me siento.

-¿Es usted el padre del niño?-preguntó la mujer.

-No-Elliot sonrió-. Soy el tío. El padre del niño…-dudó un momento-, es algo difícil de explicar.

-De acuerdo, señor…

-Elliot-tendió su mano-. Mi nombre es Elliot.

-De acuerdo, Elliot y los felicitó por ese nuevo bebé-sonrió-. Espero las cosas mejoren y el niño pueda ver a su papá.

-Ojala así sea-aceptó Elliot.

Christian puso atención a la conversación y cuando esta finalizó se acercó a la cuna donde estaba su hijo.

No había cambiado mucho. Estaba dormido y se aferraba con fuerza a la cobija con la que lo habían arropado. Tenía una semi-sonrisa en el rostro y se veía muy tranquilo. Christian sonrió y se fijó con alegría en cada detalle del pequeño cuerpo de su hijo: Manos pequeñas y gorditas, boca con un gesto insolente herencia de su padre, cejas perfectas y alineadas además negras, y la nariz aguileña que completaba su rostro perfecto.

-Eras un bebé hermoso-susurró mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla del niño-. No sé cómo fui capaz de perderme está etapa tan hermosa de tu vida.

En ese momento, Elliot interrumpió sus reflexiones.

-Tu padre y Ethan vendrán pronto, -comentó Elliot mientras se acercaba a la cuna-. Es un bebito hermoso. Idéntico a Christian.

-Sabía que iba a ser a igualito a su papá-comentó Ana-. ¿Me harías el favor de pasarme mi maleta, Elliot?

-Desde luego-aceptó el muchacho y se la alcanzó.

La chica la abrió y buscó dentro por un par de minutos. Luego sacó un lobo de peluche y se lo tendió a su hermano.

-¿Qué hago con esto?-observó el peluche.

-Christian me lo dio cuando cumplimos un año de novios-respondió ella-. Me hizo prometerle que cuando tuviéramos nuestro primer hijo, se lo daría apenas tuviera al bebé en mis brazos y el pequeño fruto de nuestro amor ya descansa en su cunita.

Elliot sonrió y puso el peluche a un lado del niño. El chiquitín sintió que había algo cerca suyo y apenas se retorció un poco.

-Ojalá algún día te decidas por buscar a Christian y decirle la verdad-dijo Elliot.

-Ese día llegará, Elliot-admitió Ana-. No sé si pueda soportar demasiado está situación.

-El tiempo dirá como debes actuar. Por ahora preocúpate porque este caballerito crezca sano y muy fuerte.

Ana solo sonrió.

Christian observaba sorprendido la escena. Ella aún lo recordaba después de aquella fuerte despedida. Lo veía reflejado en su hijo recién nacido y había cumplido con la mayoría de cosas que él le había pedido que hiciera con el pequeño.

Decidió dejar en ese punto el recuerdo y salir de aquel lugar. Salió de la habitación y se sentó en medio del pasillo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se puso la ocarina en los labios y comenzó a tocar la canción. No se dio cuenta en que momento volvió al presente.

-Bienvenido Christian-susurró el maestro Jason arrodillándose a su lado.

Christian se sentó y miró al maestro.

-Era un bebé hermoso-repuso al saludo-. No sé cómo no fui capaz de luchar por ella. Incluso mi hermano, Elliot estaba con ella.

-Ya la tienes-se arrodilló a su lado-. No tienes que arrepentirte de nada, Christian. Solo asegúrate de no volver a perderlos.

-Eso haré maestro-sonrió y se puso en pie. El maestro también se levantó-. Me voy. Iré a mi casa.

-¿No tienes clases en la tarde?

-No señor-respondió-. Le prometí a Mia que tendríamos un día para los dos y aproveché para tomarlo hoy que no tengo clases en la tarde.

-Que buena decisión muchacho.

Christian se despidió del maestro y se dirigió hacia su casa con el corazón rebosante de alegría.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El aeropuerto de Seattle bullía de actividad. Vuelos de todos los lugares del planeta aterrizaban en las muchas pistas que tenía el lugar. Sin embargo, llamaba la atención un vuelo procedente de Nueva York que traía entre sus pasajeros a cierto personaje.

Un hombre de curioso cabello rojo, despertaba del profundo sueño del que se había sumido durante el largo viaje. Con cuidado sacó su mp3 de la maleta de mano y se puso los audífonos para escuchar algo de música. Salió del avión y caminó por el puente aéreo siguiendo siempre las indicaciones de los ayudantes de vuelo. Por fin abandonó la zona de desembarque y se encaminó a la salida. En el fondo esperaba que su tío y su prima lo estuvieran esperando allí. Aunque la verdad solo quería que estuviera su tío Jake. No se llevaba muy bien con su extraña prima y prefería mantenerse alejado de ella para no tener problemas. Se detuvo justo en la salida del área de emigración y allí lo esperaban su tío y su prima que no tenía cara de buenos amigos.

-Buena tarde, tío Jake-lo saludó el muchacho sonriendo-. ¿Cómo está?

-Hola, Jack-lo saludó el hombre y le dio un fuerte abrazo-. Yo muy bien. Contento de haber venido a visitarlos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar, muchacho?-preguntó Jake-. Espero que sea larga tu estadía en esta hermosa ciudad.

-Desde luego-aceptó el chico-. Debo resolver cierto asunto que tengo pendiente.

Melanie se sobresaltó un poco y lo miró fijamente.

-Ten cuidado con lo que hagas-le advirtió la chica-. No quiero que metas en problemas a mi papá.

-Tranquila prima-sonrió-. Son asuntos que dejé pendientes en Nueva York.

-¿Alguna chica?-preguntó su tío casi adivinando.

-Me conoces muy bien, tío-repuso el chico-. Es una chica.

-Y debo suponer que es una joven muy hermosa-comentó el hombre-. Jamás has tenido mal gusto para las mujeres, Jack.

-Puedo asegurarle que es una chica bastante hermosa-repuso el chico-. Aunque tiene un pequeño defecto de seis años que no aguanto-había un leve dejo de molestia en su voz.

-¿Tiene un hijo?-preguntó Jake-. ¿Por qué dices que el niño es un estorbo?-cuestionó al ver que el muchacho asentía con la cabeza.

-No deja que me acerque a su mamá-replicó Jack-. Y no quiero hacerle daño. Ana es muy importante para mí.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Melanie al escuchar el nombre de la chica-. ¿Ana?

-Sí-respondió Jack-. Ana es una chica que conocí en Nueva York cuando ella estuvo estudiando allá.

Tuvimos una corta relación pero por culpa del enano ese que tiene de hijo no pudimos seguir saliendo. Espero recapacite y me haga caso de enviar a ese mocoso a un internado.

Melanie pasó saliva suavemente.

-¿Y dónde la vas a buscar, sobrino?-preguntó Jake.

-Estuve preguntando por ella en la escuela de música donde estudió en Nueva York y me dijeron que había venido a trabajar en Seattle a la academia de música. Entonces iré a buscarla allá.

-De acuerdo, muchacho-sonrió Jake-. A un hombre enamorado nada lo detiene, ¿verdad?

-En eso estamos de acuerdo-replicó Jack-. Así que yo me voy de una vez para allá.

-Espera-lo retuvo Melanie. Jack la miró sorprendido-. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco primero?

-Entre menos tiempo pierda mejor, prima-repuso el muchacho- . Porque no falta que ya haya algún idiota detrás de ella. Es una chica bastante hermosa.

-Está bien-sonrió-. Yo también me voy. Adiós a los dos- y desapareció.

-Es algo extraña, tío-comentó Jack.

-Es psicóloga-repuso Jake-, y es una de las mejores que he conocido. Todo el mundo la recuerda por haber salvado del suicidio a un muchacho que ahora es un pianista muy famoso de la ciudad. Creo que aún lo tiene en tratamiento y son muy buenos amigos.

-Interesante-repuso Jack-. Mejor me voy yo también-sonrió-. No quiero perder tiempo.

Jack se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto, dejando a su tío con todas sus maletas.

-Espero no te metas en problemas-replicó Jake.

* * *

Melanie tomó el primer taxi que encontró a la salida del aeropuerto y se dirigió con prisa a casa de Christian.

-Jack les va a hacer la vida imposible-dijo para sus adentros.

Llegó a casa de Christian en menos de media hora y se bajó apresuradamente del taxi. Con ansias tocó el timbre de la casa de su amigo y espero a que alguien le abriera. Unos minutos después, escuchó que Orión ladraba un poco cerca de la puerta y trataba de abrirla.

-¡Orión!-exclamó emocionada-. ¿Dónde está Christian? Por favor ve a buscarlo.

En ese momento, escuchó la voz inconfundible de su amigo.

-Ve a jugar, Orión-le ordenaba Christian-. Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que le ladres a la gente. Eres un perrito muy obediente-acarició la cabeza del perro-. Ándale, ve con Mia que te está esperando.

El animal salió corriendo apresuradamente y Christian abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Melanie-se sorprendió al verla-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy urgente.

-Está bien. Entra, por favor.

Melanie entró y siguió Christian hacia el patio de la casa donde Mia jugaba con Orión.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó él-. Te ves un poco pálida. ¿Te han hecho daño o algo así?

-No tranquilo-le cogió las manos-. Es que hoy llego mi primo de Nueva York.

-Si me has hablado de él y dices que no se llevan muy bien que digamos-respondió Christian-. ¿Eso te tiene alterada?

-Jack vino a buscar a Ana-respondió sin permitirse misterios-. Al parecer tuvieron algo pero por culpa de tu hijo las cosas no llegaron a más.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué supones que es ella?-se encogió de hombros-. Hay muchas mujeres con ese nombre en esta ciudad. Tal vez es otra Ana y tú ya te estás armando películas.

-Si claro-replicó Melanie-. Hay muchas chicas llamadas Ana pero no todas tienen un hijo y no todas trabajan en la escuela de música de esta ciudad.

Christian miró fijamente a Melanie.

-¿Lo dijo él?

-¿Por qué crees que te lo estoy diciendo, Christian?-lo regañó como si fuera un niño de cinco años-. Dijo que venía a buscarla y convencerla de que enviara al niño a un internado. Al parecer tu hijo no quería que ella saliera con mi primo.

-¿Sabes a dónde fue?-preguntó Christian enojado.

-Va ir a buscarla-respondió-. En este momento debe ir directo a la escuela de música a buscarla.

Christian se volvió hacia Mia.

-Mia tengo que salir-le dijo a la chica mientras se le acercaba-. Cuida a Orión y la madre. Espero no tardar demasiado.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó ella-. Prometiste que este día sería de los dos y ahora que está Ana no sé si lo cumplas.

-Lo sé, Mia pero prometo que voy a cumplirte-la abrazó-. Sabes que amo a esa mujer con toda mi alma y sí, me lastimó mucho pero volvió arrepentida y me dijo la verdad y aceptó que se había equivocado y es de sabios perdonar y olvidar-hizo que lo mirara-. Y ahora ella está en un grave problema y mi hijo también y es mi deber protegerlos.

-Está bien, Christian-respondió Mia y lo abrazó con más fuerza-. Ve con ella.

-Gracias.

Melanie y Christian abandonaron la casa del muchacho y se encaminaron hacia la escuela de música. Christian mantenía los puños crispados sobre el volante y el ceño fruncido.

-Deberías calmarte-le sugirió Melanie-. No es conveniente que te enfrentes a mi primo en esas condiciones. Suele ser un hombre peleonero y no le importaría irse a los golpes contigo.

-Voy a defender a mi novia y si tengo que partirle la cara a tu primo, lo haré-replicó Christian-. Y no me calmo.

-Christian por favor.

El muchacho solo guardo silencio.

* * *

Jack llegó a la academia y preguntó inmediatamente por Ana y la recepcionista sin dudar le dio la indicación respectiva sobre donde podía encontrarla. Afortunadamente para él y desafortunadamente para Ana, ella no estaba en clase y se preparaba para irse a recoger a Teddy al colegio. Jack se enfiló hacia el salón que tenía la chica en el instituto y ni siquiera se anunció. Atrevidamente, abrió la puerta y entró al salón. Se sorprendió cuando ella habló.

-Y no aprendes, ¿verdad Christian?

Jack frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era Christian? Tal vez un compañero de trabajo demasiado querido como para ser tratado de forma tan casual y de confianza.

-Luces hermosa como siempre-dijo para responder a la acusación de la chica.

Ana que estaba muy entretenida con sus cosas personales, levantó de inmediato la cabeza al escuchar la voz. Ese no era el tono de Christian pero tampoco le era desconocido. Busco en los archivos auditivos que su mente había guardado y se dio la vuelta de inmediato cuando encontró el rostro en su mente.

-¡No!-exclamó-. ¡Tú no!

-Hola, Ana-le saludó Jack con su sonrisa de conquistador pintada en el rostro-. Siempre es bueno reencontrarse con un buen amigo, ¿no crees?

-Lárgate de aquí-le ordenó ella.

-¿Y por qué, hermosa Ana?-preguntó Jack como si le doliera el desprecio de la chica-. ¿Acaso no te alegra verme?

-No-replicó-. Quisiste deshacerte de mi hijo y eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca. Además que me usaste como a un juguete. Si querías una mujer para saciar tu libido te hubieras buscado a otra que estuviera dispuesta a dejarse ultrajar por un asqueroso libertino como tú.

-Eso ya quedó en el pasado, querida-se le acercó-. No quiero quitar al niño del camino de nuevo aunque la verdad le sentaría bien ese internado en Berlín. Es un lugar donde los niños son educados de manera muy especial y lo cuidaran muy bien. Un pequeño con sus capacidades extraordinarias no estaría en mejor lugar.

Ana no aguantó la insolencia de Jack y lo cacheteó.

-Vete de aquí, Jack.

-Vas a ser mía, Ana-la cogió por un brazo a la fuerza y la llevó contra una pared-. Aunque no lo quieras.

-Suéltame o grito-lo amenazó.

-Nadie te va a escuchar-replicó él sonriendo-. La puerta está cerrada y por si no te habías fijado tu salón está en un sitio bastante retirado de la sala principal. Así que yo tengo todas las de ganar. Puedo hacerte mía en este momento y nadie se dará cuenta. Ya verás tú si te entregas a mí a las buenas o te obligo a hacerlo.

-Ya me entregué a un hombre una vez y solo a él le pertenezco-repuso ella.

-Lamentablemente, ahora no está aquí y tendrá que compartir a su mujer conmigo.

Luego de esto Jack no dejó que ella respondiera sino que comenzó a besarla a la fuerza y le apretaba las manos. Las lágrimas que rodaban por los ojos de ella eran la clara muestra del dolor que sentía al verse ultrajada por aquel individuo. En el fondo solo deseaba que ocurriera un milagro.

* * *

Christian entró a toda prisa a la academia. Melanie lo seguía de cerca y trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Cálmate, Christian-lo cogió de un brazo-. Jack no creo que se atreva a hacerle daño.

-Intentó deshacerse de mi hijo-replicó furioso-. Ese miserable no tiene ningún derecho a meterse con mi familia.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, llegaron al salón de Ana y Christian abrió la puerta con fuerza. Su mirada se ensombreció al ver como Jack besaba a la chica a la fuerza. Grey se abalanzó sobre ellos y cogió a Jack por el saco para separarlo de Ana. Cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, le lanzó un golpe que le partió la nariz a Jack y lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Christian no!-gritó Ana mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba-. No lo golpees, por favor.

Christian la abrazó con fuerza y la apretó aún más cuando la escuchó a llorar. Las lágrimas derramadas por su novia le daban mucha ira pero prefería abrazarla hasta que se calmara.

-¿Tienes más clases hoy?-preguntó Christian suavemente.

-No-repuso Ana.

-De acuerdo. Entonces iremos por el niño y te llevaré a casa de tu papá, ¿estamos?-la acariciaba suavemente.

-Si-respondió ella pero no se atrevió a separarse de Christian.

-Melanie, toma las cosas de Ana y llévalas a mi camioneta-le ordenó Christian-. Y también llévatela a ella.

-Por supuesto-aceptó la chica y recogió las cosas de Ana mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su primo. Juntas salieron del salón.

Christian cerró con cuidado la puerta y se concentró en Jack.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a molestar a mi novia?-preguntó.

-Ana y yo salíamos cuando ella estudiaba en Nueva York-replicó Jack limpiándose la sangre que le salía por la nariz-. Solo vine a saludarla.

-Lo que vi no era un saludo-dijo Christian acercándosele-. La estabas besando contra su voluntad.

-Lo que estaba ocurriendo, era entre ella y yo-replicó Jack-. Un idiota, aparecido sin cerebro como tú no tenía que meterse en nuestros asuntos.

-Escúchame bien-lo cogió por el cuello del saco y lo levantó-. Ana ahora tiene quien la proteja y si te vuelves a acercar a ella te juro que te mato-lo acercó a la puerta, la abrió y lo empujó fuera-. Ahora vete y no regreses.

-Nos volveremos a ver-dijo Jack-. Nunca se desharán de mí.

Christian le cerró la puerta en la cara y se recostó en la madera para calmarse un poco. Jamás en su vida había golpeado a alguien pero se sintió bien al hacerlo. Solo defendía a Ana y le cobraba al maldito haber querido enviar a Teddy a un internado.

Por fin se calmó y salió del salón sin olvidar dejarlo cerrado con llave. Se dirigió lentamente hacia su auto y allí lo esperaban Melanie y Ana. Esta última ya estaba dentro del auto.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó a Melanie.

-Un poco más tranquila-respondió la chica-. Sin embargo, parece que recordó lo que vivió con Jack en el pasado.

-¿Te dijo algo?-cambió su actitud. Parecía más preocupado de lo normal.

-Solo me dijo que Jack era un lobo con piel de oveja-repuso Melanie-. Que había cambiado muchísimo y no era el mismo que había conocido.

-Entra al auto-le ordenó Christian-. Las llevaré a casa.

-Está bien-Melanie se subió al lado del pasajero.

Christian se subió al lado del conductor y mientras aseguraba su cinturón de seguridad, miró a Ana y se dio cuenta que ella abrazaba con fuerza el abrigo de su hijo y dormía profundamente.

-Se ve hermosa-comentó mientras ponía el auto en marcha-. Llevaba años sin verla dormir. Extrañaba mucho eso.

-Ya es tuya-comentó Melanie-. Ni siquiera Jack podrá quitártela.

-Eso espero-comentó Christian-. La pierdo nuevamente y esta vez sí me muero.

-No digas eso-le cogió la mano que él llevaba sobre la palanca de cambios-. Ya superaste está etapa de tu vida y es hora de que luches por no volver atrás y mantenerte.

-Eso haré-sonrió.

Llevó a Melanie hasta su casa y luego se dirigió al colegio de Teddy. Se detuvo en un lugar cercano a la construcción y se sentó junto a Ana para despertarla.

-Ana despierta-acompañaba el llamado con suaves toques a la mano de la chica-. Llegamos al colegio de Teddy y debes ir por él. Esta noche dormirás todo lo que quieras pero por ahora despierta.

La chica empezó a retorcerse y abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó mientras se erguía un poco.

-En mi auto-respondió Christian.

Ana se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Christian.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-intentó escapar pero Christian no se lo permitió.

-Cálmate-le pidió él-. Sé que estás alterada pero todo tiene una explicación razonable., muy razonable.

-¿Qué explicación?-lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Christian tomó aire profundamente.

-Mira, hoy, alguien a quien tú desprecias por ciertas cosas que te hizo en el pasado, intentó hacerte daño nuevamente-explicó Christian-. Me dio rabia verlo…-se detuvo y se recostó en el asiento.

-¿Qué ocurre, Christian?-preguntó ella extrañada.

-¿Quién rayos es Jack, Ana?-preguntó él.

Ana también se recostó en la silla al escuchar la torva pregunta de su novio. Tímidamente lo observó y se dio cuenta que mantenía los puños crispados y el ceño fruncido.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho-dijo Ana-. No pensé que tuviera necesidad de hacerlo pero veo que es el momento de contarte la verdad.

Christian la miró y espero que ella hablara.

-Jack fue mi novio mientras estuve en Nueva York. Al principio era muy caballeroso conmigo y me prometió el cielo pero el tiempo pasó y empezó a comportarse como un patán. Hasta que un día me insinuó que debía mandar a Teddy a un internado en Berlín para que lo educaran de manera adecuada-se masajeó la cabeza-. Me dio muchísima rabia ver como despreciaba a mi hijo y por eso me alejé de él. Buscaba un hombre que antes de quererme a mí, quisiera a mi hijo porque Teddy es lo más importante de mi vida y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Christian se relajó un poco y cogió una de las manos de su novia.

-No lo sabía-repuso el muchacho-. Es que me dio tanto mal genio ver que te estuviera besando y tocando de esa manera…

-Tranquilo-le apretó la mano-. Sé que no te gusto que lo hiciera y por eso lo golpeaste pero tampoco estuvo bien lo que hiciste.

-Lo siento-la miró-. ¿Vamos por el niño?

-Vamos-aceptó ella.

Salieron del auto pero fue Ana quien se acercó a la puerta principal de la escuela para esperar a Teddy. Diez minutos después, el niño apareció. Se veía muy contento y en cuanto vio a Ana se le lanzó a los brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Christian observaba de lejos la hermosa escena y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Ana se acercó al auto con Teddy tomado de su mano.

-Hola, Christian-le saludó el niño con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola, pequeño-respondió su maestro al saludo-. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de escuela?

-Muy bien-repuso el niño-. La escuela es genial.

-Me alegra que te guste la escuela-comentó Christian-. Tu madre me ha dicho que eres un niño muy inteligente.

El pequeño Teddy se sonrojó levemente pero sonrió.

-Mejor los llevo a casa-sugirió Christian.

Teddy y Ana se montaron en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y Christian la puso en marcha su camioneta con un temor algo extraño en su interior porque sabía que muy pronto, y después de tantos años volvería a ver al hombre que una vez los separó.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Ray Steele daba vueltas de un lado a otro en su oficina. Su hija acababa de llamarlo a decirle que iba hacia su casa con Christian. No sabía que pensar o cómo reaccionar ante esta noticia que recibía.

En el pasado no aguantaba ni un poquito al muchacho porque era un joven algo rebelde y desordenado y no quería que su bien educada hija echara a perder su vida con él. Sin embargo, llegó el pequeño Teddy a la vida de su amada hija y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba decidido a hacer todo porque ella y el bebé tuvieran una buena y feliz vida. No obstante, Christian no era el yerno que Ray deseaba y con amenazas consiguió alejarlo de su hija y el niño.

Habían pasado más de ocho años desde la última vez que había cruzado palabra con el muchacho. Solo sabía que se había convertido en un músico muy famoso y que dictaba clases de piano en la academia de música más importante de la ciudad.

El hombre seguía esperando a que su hija y el intrépido músico llegaran a casa. No podía creer que en tan poco tiempo las cosas entres los chicos se hayan resuelto.

Su mirada se mostraba algo turbia y un poco cansada. Los años ya estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y se sentía cansado. Sus dos hijos ya estaban lo bastante grandes como para cuidarse solos. Sabía que Kate y Ana mantenían relaciones serias pero de Ethan aún no podía saber nada. Sentía que el chico andaba con alguien pero no tenía idea con quien. Solo esperaba que las cosas fueran en buen camino y que su pequeño hijo estuviera feliz.

Mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro, escuchó que un auto se detenía en el parqueadero de la casa. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que Ana descendía del auto con el niño y por la puerta del conductor salía un muchacho bastante alto y acuerpado.

Decidió salir a recibir al desconocido y a su hija. Con cuidado salió de la casa y sonrió al ver que su pequeño nieto corría hacia él.

-¡Abuelo!-exclamó el niño mientras se le acercaba.

-Hola, pequeño-Ray lo levantó en sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza-. Me alegra que hayas venido a saludarme.

-Mamá dijo que hoy nos quedaremos aquí-repuso el niño-. Así que no solo vine a saludarte.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-repuso mientras miraba a la pareja que se venía acercando.

Poco a poco fue reconociendo al muchacho. Esos inconfundibles ojos grises, no iba a olvidarlos nunca.

-Hola, papá-Ana se acercó a saludarlo.

-¿Cómo estás, hija?-le devolvió el saludo

-Muy bien-se restregó los brazos y su padre supo que mentía.

-Está bien-miró a Christian-. Buenas noches, muchacho-le tendió la mano.

-Buenas noches, señor Ray-le saludó Christian apretando la mano que el hombre le ofrecía-. ¿Cómo está usted?

-Muy bien-sonrió y miró a su nieto-. Ve a buscar a Ethan, Teddy. Está en su habitación jugando con la consola.

-De acuerdo, abuelo.

El niño subió las escaleras corriendo mientras Christian lo miraba fijamente.

-Apuesto que el niño aún no sabe toda la verdad y por eso prefiero que esté distraído haciendo otras cosas-comentó Ray al ver la sorpresa de Christian.

Ana se acercó a Christian y lo abrazó. El muchacho la apretó sin importarle que el papá de ella los estuviera viendo. Ray solo sonrió e invitó a pasar al par de muchachos a su oficina personal. Los chicos se sentaron en las sillas de los invitados sin soltarse de las manos. Christian se mantenía tenso siempre con la mirada baja.

-Te ves bien, muchacho-repuso el hombre-

-A mí me gusta cómo te ves-comentó Ana con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Christian se sonrojó hasta el tope. Ray se rio.

-Tranquilo muchacho-lo calmó-. El tiempo ha pasado. Las cosas han cambiado y creo que es hora de que deje crecer a mi hija y tomar sus propias decisiones. Ya no es una niña. Tiene un hijo y tú eres el padre de ese niño.

-Muchas gracias, señor-respondió Christian, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Bueno, les dejo solos-Ray se levantó de su silla-. Supongo que tendrán muchas cosas sobre qué hablar.

-Gracias, papá-repuso Ana.

El hombre salió de la oficina y Ana besó a Christian suavemente en los labios. Christian apenas pudo corresponder al beso.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó él cuándo rompieron el beso.

-Quería besarte-respondió ella mirándolo tiernamente-. Tú también lo querías aunque me lo niegues.

Christian sonrió.

-Es cierto-admitió él-. Ya hemos hablado demasiado. Es hora de que me atiendas como debes.

Christian se echó a reír y la envolvió entre con sus brazos mientras volvía besarla.

* * *

Ethan Steele era un muchacho bastante apuesto, un poco más alto que su hermana mayor y de oscuros y profundos ojos azules, parecidos a los de su difunta madre.

Se encontraba recostado en su enorme cama pero no estaba solo. En su pecho reposaba la cabeza de una joven de cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos cafés. Una chica que estaba ligada a un hombre que él sin querer había empezado a odiar pero que ahora simplemente no le agradaba. Mia Grey dormía profundamente recostada en el pecho de Ethan y cobijada por su brazo izquierdo. Se suponía que iban a jugar en el nintendo Wii pero solo conectaron el aparato al televisor y se recostaron en la cama. Ethan pasaba canales distraídamente sin decidirse que ver. De repente, un pequeño golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó. Reconocía la forma de golpear. Era una clave que Teddy y él tenían.

-Mia, despierta-comenzó a mover a la chica suavemente-. Mi sobrino acaba de llegar. Tienes que conocerlo.

Ethan se sentó en la cama haciendo que Mia se recostara completamente sobre esta.

-Mia-la movió un poco-. Es tu sobrino también. Un niño idéntico a tu hermano-sonrió-, y al que a pesar de tener a Christian por padre, adoro con toda mi alma.

La chica se removió en la cama, abriendo los ojos perezosamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-lo miró.

-Espera aquí.

Ethan se levantó y fue abrir la puerta. Mia se sentó en la cama mientras se restregaba los ojos. Su novio volvió un momento después con un hermoso niño de ojos azules y cabello cobrizo como el de Christian. Se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida al ver el parecido del niño con su hermano.

-Mira, Ted-dijo Ethan con entusiasmo-. Te presento a mi novia. Mia Grey.

-Hola, Mia-saludó el niño con algo de pena.

-Hola, Teddy-le saludó-. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

-Claro-dijo entusiasmado mientras su tío lo ponía sobre la cama-. Todos me llaman así. ¿Eres familiar del profesor Christian Grey?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Él es mi hermano-repuso la chica sonriendo.

-No te pareces-dijo mientras saltaba.

-Es que no somos hermanos de sangre-le explicó Mia-. Nuestros padres nos adoptaron cuando éramos muy pequeños.

-Mi tía Kate está casada con Elliot Grey. ¿Él también es hermano de ustedes?-siguió preguntando.

-También es mi hermano-repuso Mia-, y también es adoptado.

-¿Y sus verdaderos padres?

-Ya basta con el interrogatorio, pequeño preguntón-intervino Ethan levantándolo-. ¿Tu mamá está abajo?

-Sí, señor-respondió riendo-. Está con el abuelo y con Christian.

Ethan dejó de sonreír al escuchar el nombre del muchacho. Mia se levantó de la cama y lo cogió de un brazo.

-Cálmate-le rogó.

Ethan dejó a Ted sobre la cama y salió de la habitación. Mia quiso ir detrás de él pero su hermano querría saber qué hacía en casa de los Steele. Se quedó con Teddy, entreteniéndolo con el nintendo.

* * *

Ethan bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y con furia entró en la oficina de su padre. Encontró a su hermana y a Christian hablando.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó enojado.

-Ethan-Ana se levantó y trató de tranquilizarlo-. No vayas a armar una pelea en la casa.

-Entonces haz que se vaya este imbécil-pidió con los dientes apretados-. No quiero verte con él.

-No tienes derecho a tomar decisiones por tu hermana-replicó Christian levantándose.

-Christian-Ana se volvió hacia él-. Contrólate, por favor.

-Tu hermanito ya está bastante crecido para que se ande con esos celos estúpidos-replicó Christian frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres patético, Grey-gruñó Ethan y dio un paso al frente-. Vete antes de que de pierda la paciencia.

-No me voy-replicó Christian.

-Basta-les exigió Ana pero no fue suficiente.

Ethan la apartó y se enfrentó a Christian. Era un poco más alto que él pero a Christian eso le daba igual. En sus ratos libres practicaba kick boxing y no se le haría difícil poner al pequeño hermano de su novia de narices al suelo.

-No quiero golpearte, pequeño-dijo Christian en un tono conciliador-. Además, mi hijo está en la casa y no quiero que se altere por vernos discutir.

-Así que ya sabes la verdad-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en sus labios-. El niño no parece estar enterado.

-No lo está-dijo Christian un poco entristecido.

Ethan le dio un empujón a Christian y se dio la vuelta para irse pero su cuñado lo detuvo y le dio un golpe en la cara que lo votó al suelo.

-¡Christian!-exclamó Ana y corrió a separarlo de su hermano-. No lo golpees-le exigió cogiéndolo por un brazo.

Ethan se puso en pie de un salto y puso los puños al frente, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Te has estado entrenando, ¿verdad?-dijo moviendo la mandíbula-. Fue un buen golpe. El problema es que yo también se pelear.

-El kick boxing no es una excusa para que se líen a golpes en la oficina de papá-replicó Ana enojada-. Adiós, Christian-dijo empujándolo fuera de la oficina.

-Ana.

-Cállate y vete-le ordenó Ana.

-No me voy sin despedirme de mi hijo-replicó dolido.

Ethan salió tras su hermana y Christian.

-Si quieren le digo a Mia que lo traiga-propuso usando un tono divertido.

Christian lo fulminó con la mirada. Ana se volvió con sorpresa.

-¿Qué hace mi hermana contigo?-preguntó Christian con cuidado-. La deje con mi abuela y mi perro en la casa.

-Necesitaba ayuda con una tarea y pidió mi colaboración-repuso Ethan ocultando la verdad. Quería provocar a Christian pero tampoco quería que lo alejara de Mia-. Está en mi habitación con el niño.

-Ve a buscarla-le ordenó Christian-. Dile que nos vamos.

-Tú no me das órdenes, imbécil-gruñó Ethan cruzándose de brazos.

Christian dio un paso pero se topó con la furiosa mirada de Anastasia.

-Ve por ella, Ethan-dijo Ana despacio-. No me hagas repetirlo.

-Claro, hermanita-respondió y desapareció por la escalera como un niño obediente.

-Ethan empezó-dijo Christian, relajándose un poco.

-Ethan es el que tiene veintiún años-replicó Anastasia mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-. Te comportaste como un niño.

-¿Qué hace mi hermana con él?-preguntó.

-No lo sé-repuso ella-. También quiero una respuesta. No me creo eso de la tarea.

-Le preguntaré a Mia-dijo Christian acomodándose el saco.

-No te va a decir-dijo Ana sonriendo-. Te conoce. Sabe que no te llevas bien con mi hermano.

-Tú crees que ellos dos tengan algo más que una amistad, ¿cierto?-indagó Christian curioso.

-Es obvio, Christian.

Al rato bajaron los dos muchachos. Teddy corría delante de ellos y bajaba los escalones con grandes saltos. Ana lo recibió en sus brazos.

-Más despacio-le ordenó con suavidad-. Puedes caerte y hacerte daño.

-Está bien, mami-dijo el niño.

Mia venía junto a Ethan. La chica estaba callada y un poco sonrojada. Cuando estuvieron frente a sus hermanos mayores, ella no fue capaz de mantener la furiosa mirada de Christian.

-Ve al auto, Mia-dijo Christian en un tono frío-. Yo saldré en un minuto.

Mia salió sin despedirse. Ethan trató de detenerla pero la furiosa mirada de su hermana lo intimidó un poco.

Elliot y Kate entraron en ese momento por la puerta principal.

-¿Christian?-Elliot frunció el ceño al verlo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a traer a Ana y a Ted-respondió mirando a su hermano-. Hola Kate. ¿Cómo va el pequeño?

-Es algo inquieto como su padre-repuso Kate mirando a Elliot-. Espero que seas un tío consentidor y alcahuete, Christian.

-Tal vez lo sea-dijo sonriendo-. ¿Puedes pasar un momento por la casa?-preguntó a Elliot-. Tenemos que hablar con Mia.

-Claro-dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Pasaré en un rato.

Christian se acercó a Ana y a Ted y se despidió de ellos. Se detuvo cuando iba a darle un beso en la boca porque se encontró con el pequeño ceño fruncido de Ted.

-Está bien-levantó las manos-. No voy a tocar de manera indebida a tu mamá hasta que me des tu permiso.

Ana se echó a reír. Teddy continuó serio y mirando feo a Christian. El muchacho se alejó y salió de la casa.

-Ves que tengo quién me proteja, Ethan-dijo Ana en un tono divertido-. No tienes que preocuparte.

-Espero que cuides muy bien a tu mamá de Christian-dijo Ethan mirando al pequeño-. No dejes que se le acerque.

-Eso haré, tío Ethan-dijo Teddy con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

Los adultos se echaron a reír y Ana subió con su hijo a la habitación.

-¿Podemos hablar, hija?-preguntó Ray apareciendo por la puerta de su habitación.

-Claro, papá-repuso ella-. Voy a acosar a Ted y luego hablamos.

-Te espero.

Ana se metió a su antiguo cuarto y sentó a Teddy en la cama.

-Mami.

-Dime, cariño.

Ted observó a su mamá quitarle los zapatos y la ropa del colegio.

-¿Christian es tu novio?-preguntó.

Ana levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-inquirió pasándole el pijama.

-Intentó darte un beso en la boca-dijo el niño metiendo la cabeza por la camisa de la ropa de dormir.

-Christian y yo fuimos más que amigos cuando éramos más jóvenes-le contó su mamá, sentándose a su lado-. Nos amamos, Teddy.

-Quiero conocerlo mejor-repuso Ted-. No quiero que te haga daño. Como Jack lo hizo.

Ana abrazó a su pequeño. Igual de sobreprotector que Christian. Recordó lo que pasó en la tarde cuando Jack intentó propasarse con ella y llegó Christian a defenderla.

El momento madre e hijo fue interrumpido por Ray.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó desde la puerta.

-Sigue, papá-dijo Ana y ayudó a Ted a acostarse bajo las cobijas-. Voy a hablar con tu abuelo en la habitación del lado. Estaré pendiente de ti.

-Está bien, mami-estiró los brazos. Ana se inclinó y lo abrazó-. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, hijo.-repuso Ana.

El niño se arrellanó en las cobijas y se quedó dormido de inmediato. Ana se levantó y guio a su padre hacia una puerta corrediza que abrió y dio paso a una habitación.

-¿Vas en serio con Christian?-preguntó sin tapujos.

-Muy en serio-respondió ella, sacando un camisón de seda del armario-. O por lo menos vamos en serio mientras Ted no esté mirando.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

-Tu nieto quiere asegurarse que Christian no me haga daño-repuso sonriendo.

Ray se echó a reír ante la curiosa actitud de su nieto.

-Por lo menos sé que a él, Christian no va a cogerlo a golpes cuando intenté echarlo de la casa-comentó su padre-. Me alegra que se lo esté tomando con tanta naturalidad.

-Christian le cae bien-dijo ella, quitándose la chaqueta-. Es solo que no le gustó verlo que intentara besarme.

-Ojalá se tome bien saber que Christian es su verdadero padre.

-Eso es cierto-repuso Ana, abrazando a su papá-. Me gustaría que no lo rechazara. Christian lo adora. Se le nota en la mirada.

-Solo espero que Christian no te juegue torcido ni te lastime como lo hizo Jack-dijo Ray mirándola con cariño-. O de lo contrario, esta vez sí lo buscaré para meterle un balazo.

-Papá-replicó Ana con el ceño fruncido-. Christian ha cambiado mucho.

-Eso pude verlo-repuso Ray saliendo de la habitación-. De todas formas quisiera hablarle para saber cuáles son sus intenciones contigo y con mi nieto.

-Déjalo en paz, papá-le rogó Ana-. No quiero que tengamos que separarnos de nuevo.

-Solo tendrán que separarse si Christian se comporta como un canalla contigo-replicó Ray y desapareció.

Ana se quedó de pie en medio de la gran habitación. Miró la cama y le pareció demasiado grande. Deseo que Christian estuviera con ella para dormir abrazada junto a él.

-Sería hermoso que estuvieras aquí-dijo para sí misma-. Mientras llega ese día, creo que me recostaré junto a la copia de ti que hicimos juntos.

Terminó de arreglarse y se metió en la cama junto a Ted. El niño se removió y su mamá lo apretó entre sus brazos. Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida fue para Christian. Se vio junto a él en una linda casa con el hijo de los dos corriendo tras Orión mientras Christian le pasaba la mano por su abultado vientre y le susurraba palabras dulces al oído.

Se quedó dormida con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. El amor volvía a su vida.


End file.
